The piercer of heaven!
by damowatling
Summary: Orihime and Ichigo are back in another action packed! Adventured filled story of the substitute soul reaper and those he strives to protect! A major crossover arc is beginning and returns of old characters are guaranteed! And a huge painful path Orihime will have to face either alone or with help. This is the sequel to "I will Protect you!" And was created by popular demand!
1. Chapter 1 The demon hunter!

The piercer of heaven

 **Hey guys! Here it is! I have been receiving loads of requests to make a sequel to I will protect you. And now I have finally been able to make the time in between other stories to make this project a reality. This story will feature crossovers and as per usual, I will consider input and advice. Now without further ado, let's bring back I will protect you and continue the story!**

Chapter 1 the devil hunter

It has been approximately two months since Ichigo Kurosaki once again destroyed yet another threat to the soul society. And after a breathe break to celebrate the New Year, another battlefield was awaiting Ichigo's attendance. High school.

However, compared to all Ichigo's most previous challenges, a little homework wasn't going to kill him.

"Good morning! Ichigo!" Ichigo's father yelled as he once again attempted to launch a surprise attack on his son.

Ichigo Kurosaki effortlessly dodged his father's feeble strike. Causing the energetic parent to soar out of the open window.

"Geez when is he going to learn? Stupid old man." Ichigo said as he exited his bedroom.

Ichigo found out difficult sometimes to take his dad seriously. In fact, at times he struggles to grasp the true identity of his old man. After all, Isshin has a more serious side to him. That of the former captain of squad 10. A serious fighter who fought for many years to protect the soul society just like his son.

"Good morning Ichigo! You're just in time for breakfast!" Yuzu said in her usual friendly manner.

"Good morning Yuzu. Thanks it looks delicious."

Yuzu giggled and smiled but then had something else on her mind.

"Hey where is Dad?" Yuzu asked seeing an empty space at the table.

"Probably sleeping in some bush somewhere." Karin said in between mouthfuls of rice.

"Oh no! I'll be right back!" Yuzu said as she suddenly felt the need to have everyone round the table.

"Don't bother Yuzu. Let that idiot cool down in his bush somewhere. It's about time he learned that hitting his kids leads to serious consequences." Ichigo said after he took a bite out of his tanned coloured toast.

"So Ichigo, are you walking to school with Orihime from now on then?" Karin said making Ichigo blush and stand up at the table.

"What are you talking about Karin?" Ichigo replied feeling unable to hide this obvious fact.

"What do you mean? She's your girlfriend right? I figured you'd prefer telling us without dad in the room?"

"Geez I don't have time to humour you and Yuzu this morning Karin. I've got to get to school." Ichigo said as he exited the table in a hurry. With Yuzu and Karin grinning as he retreated from their interrogation.

Ichigo Kurosaki was certainly one to get embarrassed in situations like this. Because in fact, that's where he was heading to now.

"Hey Orihime morning" Ichigo said as he caught up to the bubbly girl.

"Good morning Ichigo!" Orihime replied with similar enthusiasm to Isshin Kurosaki.

Orihime latched onto Ichigo's arm with a huge grin on her face and began to walk at his pace.

Orihime since the start of the year, has become more bold and possessive when it came to her swordsman. Ever since the night Ichigo so fully declared her body as his property.

The first few periods passed by so quickly that day and it was now time for lunch.

"So do you want to join me and everyone on the roof for lunch today?" Ichigo asked after he purchased his goods from the shop.

"I'd love to. But Chizuru and Tatsuki have been constantly requesting for some girl talk." Orihime said as she too gathered her lunch.

"I know what you mean, Keigo has been acting like a child because I got a girlfriend before him. So I guess I'm on guy talk duty." Ichigo said making Orihime blush when he said girlfriend.

The sun hair coloured girl was victim to Ichigo's surprise attack kiss and was lost for words.

"I guess I'll see you after lunch." Ichigo said as he caressed her cheek.

"Okay. But you're still going shopping with me after school right?" Orihime asked hoping the answer remained the same.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it." Ichigo said as he brought her in for a hug.

"See you later Orihime." Ichigo said as he held her gently in his arms.

"It's going to feel like forever." Orihime said as she embraced him back.

Orihime and Ichigo parted ways. However, Orihime could still feel it. Ichigo's warmth and his scent on her body as she made her to the gang.

"Hey guys!" Orihime said with her usual enthusiastic joyful tone.

"Hey girl." One of the girls said as she sat down.

"Hey Orihime. Where's Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked as Orihime sat next to her.

"Ichigo said that you would punch him or get mad if I was with him all the time." Orihime said with a smile.

"So Ichigo does know how to share after all. Well that's good to hear. Looks like I won't have to kick his ass now." Tatsuki said also with a smile.

"Hello my princess!" Chizuru piped as she groped the startled Orihime from behind. Earning the highly energetic girl a skull pounding.

"Don't touch her so freely you idiot! Can't you see she's uncomfortable?!" Tatsuki said after dealing divine punishment upon her.

"Ichigo may have stolen Orihime's heart, but her well-built bosom will always be mine!" The red haired girl boldly declared as she tried once again to cup a feel.

"Orihime's boobs aren't your property you maniac!" Tatsuki said again.

"Tatsuki's right Chizuru. If anything they belong to Ichi…." Orihime said suddenly stopping her sentence when she realised what she was about to blurt out.

"Ichi?" Chizuru said clearly baffled by this declaration.

"Wait a second! You don't mean Ichigo?!" Tatsuki and the other girls said causing Chizuru to have a melt down and Orihime's face to turn to the shade of an apple.

"Nooo! It can't be! That bastard Ichigo has tainted my Hime!" Chizuru yelled as she went into shock.

"Orihime you don't mean?"

"No you're mistaken, I was saying Ichi you know like the number one. Ha-ha! I have to go use the ladies room excuse me!" Orihime said as she quickly gathered her home made unique lunch and rushed away.

Leaving Chizuru on the floor passed out and the rest of the girls gossiping.

"Geez I didn't think Ichigo had it in him." Tatsuki said surprising Orihime who thought she had escaped everyone.

"Tatsuki?"

"I'm only going to ask you this. Was it consensual?" Tatsuki asked earning her a weak nod in response.

"Then that's okay then. I won't say anymore." Tatsuki said as she began to walk off.

"Tatsuki! Thanks!" Orihime said making Tatsuki turn round and give her a thumbs up.

After a hectic day of interrogation for both Ichigo and Orihime, the pair of teens finally met up and made their way towards the store.

"Geez today was a challenge." Ichigo said as he took the nervous girls hand.

"It sure was. But now it's time to get some food. Ooh what will I have for dinner tonight?" Orihime said as she scattered the topic at hand to the side.

Ichigo sensing her intensions smiled and happily went along with it.

20 minutes later, the loving couple was disrupted by an annoying intrusion.

"Geez a hollow now?" Ichigo said as he checked his combat pass in his jacket pocket.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Orihime asked.

"No that's okay it sounds close by. And besides, you have to keep your food safe. I'll be right back." Ichigo said as he transformed into a soul reaper.

Orihime waved goodbye to him and for a while stood by the store in complete silence.

That is until she heard a voice.

"Where could he have got to?" A voice said making Orihime look to her left.

Orihime was lost for words when she looked at what seemed like herself when she was in hueco muendo.

This girl Orihime was looking at, wore a white dress with black boots. An outfit very similar to the outfit she herself wore in Aizens captivity. Which made her question even more who this girl was.

This mysterious character had the same colour hair as Orihime which made her look like to those unknown, her biological twin.

"Excuse me, have you seen a man with silver hair in a long black and red coat with a sword?" The girl asked which made Orihime very enthusiastic.

"Wow! You sound just like me! Are you me from another universe or something? Or are you an android sent back from the future to tell me something is going to happen in a weeks-time?!" Orihime asked letting her imagination run wild.

"I'm sorry? I don't know what you mean? My names Kyrie, I'm from another world and I came here with a man who carries a sword.

"Wow really?! That's so cool! My boyfriend carries a sword with him too and he uses it to cut down evil spirit creatures!" Orihime said confusing the poor girl more.

"Oh I'm sorry, I got so excited that I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Orihime Inoue." Orihime politely stated offering her hand out.

"Nice to meet you Orihime." Kyrie politely replied shaking her extended out hand.

"If you want, once Ichigo comes back, I'll help you look for him." Orihime stated as she offered some food to the mysterious girl.

"Thank you Orihime I appreciate it." Kyrie said as she gladly took the food who up until now didn't realise how hungry she was.

"So Kyrie, what's this guy like that you're looking for?" Orihime asked as she opened her snack.

"He's brave, strong, and very stubborn. And he's so handsome. He's saved me as far back as I can remember since we were children." Kyrie said as she rubbed her index finger and thumb against her necklace.

"He sounds just like Ichigo! So is he your boyfriend then?" Orihime asked feeling the same way as this stranger does.

"Yes. My heart belongs to Nero and I couldn't imagine my life without him." Kyrie said as he placed her hand over heart.

"I know what you mean. Ichigo is the same for me. He's always ready to help those in trouble and he always gets back up again when all hope is lost." Orihime said copying Kyrie's gesture.

"Oh here he comes now! Ichigo!" Orihime said as she frantically waved to the soul reaper who leaped from building to building to get to her.

"Sorry I'm late, that hollow turned out to have a few friends. Who's this?" Ichigo said referring to Orihime's new friend.

"Oh Ichigo! This is my friend Kyrie! She sounds exactly like me it's so cool!" Orihime said unable to hide her excitement.

"Oh really?" Ichigo said making Kyrie confused.

"You sound just like…" Kyrie said before she was cut off by another unscheduled appearance.

"There you are Kyrie I've been looking all over for you." A man said as he landed next to her.

"Nero!" Kyrie said as soon as the silver haired man touched her shoulder.

"Hey what the hell is with this guy? He sounds just like me. For some reason that irritates me." Ichigo said as tried to comprehend this strange occurrence.

All of a sudden, Nero looked at Ichigo with blood lust in his eyes.

"Kyrie get back!" Nero shouted as he pulled a customised revolver from his holster and fired.

"Orihime look out!" Ichigo yelled as he blocked the incoming bullet with Zangetsu.

"What the hell man! Why did you fire?!" Ichigo yelled as he got into a fighting stance.

"Shut the hell up demon! I won't let you harm Kyrie!" Nero replied as he unsheathed his unusual looking sword off his coat.

"Is that a Zanpakto?" Ichigo said as he observed the intruders weapon.

"Orihime get back, this guy obviously isn't in the mood for a friendly chat." Ichigo said as he prepared for battle.

 **And that's the end of chapter 1! If you guys don't know, Nero and Ichigo's English voice actors are the same person. Along with Orihime and Kyrie. So I felt this would be a funny scene to use and also a perfect fight to write about! For those who don't know, Nero and Kyrie are characters who are from the game Devil may cry 4 and believe it or not, Kyrie was based off of Orihime Inoue from Bleach. So who will win this fight? The devil hunter Nero? Or the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki? Find it in the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 2 Are you a demon?! I will protect Orihime!**


	2. Chapter 2 Are you a demon!

Chapter 2 Are you a demon?! I will protect Orihime!

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ichigo yelled after he successfully deflecting another bullet from this mystery characters revolver.

"Shut the hell up you damn demon! I only know of one way to deal with monsters like you!" Nero replied as he charged towards Ichigo.

"If you're not the type to listen to reason, then I will just beat it into you!" Ichigo yelled as he charged towards his dashing opponent.

Ichigo's and Nero's swords clashed together and brought both of their movements to a stand-still.

"What the hell is up with that sword? Does revving it up make you feel stronger?" Ichigo asked expressing this in a mocking tone.

"So you think my red queen is a joke do you? Well then, allow me to show just what happens when you take my swordsmanship lightly!" Nero said as he broke away from the clash.

To Ichigo's surprise, Nero did just as he previously mocked him for and revved on his swords handle.

"Here I come!" Nero yelled.

Suddenly, Nero closed in on Ichigo at frightening speed with his blade surrounded in roaring and dangerous flames.

The silver haired warrior, first sliced at Ichigo Vertically and then sent Ichigo up horizontally with the second strike. Followed by a vigorous combo attack on the airborne soul reaper.

"Damn it!" Ichigo said after he was sent flying by Nero's attack.

Ichigo twisted his body in the middle of rotation and managed to land safely with his feet first.

"Well looks like you're not bad with a sword after all. Okay then, let's do this!" Ichigo yelled as he once again rushed in to battle Nero.

Ichigo and Nero met each other blow for blow and gave neither the satisfaction of drawing first blood.

"Nero!"

"Ichigo!"

The two orange haired girls watched in tension as both of the ones they cared about, fought with the intention to seriously harm or kill their opponent.

"Now I've got a trick." Ichigo said as he leaped back a far distance.

Nero stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a huge and powerful blue aura surrounding Ichigo and his sword.

"A blue aura?! Wait does that mean he has a devil arms like Yamato?" Nero thought to himself as he thought against the intense pressure the black clothed swordsman was currently emitting.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled after he sliced his sword down and launched his spiritual energy in a deadly slash.

"Oh crap!" Nero said as he was consumed in the powerful light.

Ichigo searched vividly after the smoke cloud dispersed and his opponent was nowhere to be seen.

All of a sudden, Ichigo felt a pain in his gut after the swordsman who previously vanished, came out of nowhere and drop kicked Ichigo.

"Guess you're pretty fast to avoid Zangetsu's signature move. But, I can also go a little faster." Ichigo said who to Nero's surprise, completely vanished.

Nero was caught completely off guard when Ichigo re-appeared in front of him and successfully sent his weapon sky high.

"What the hell?! How the hell did you just disappear like that?!" Nero questioned aggressively as he reached for his revolver.

"You like that? It's called a flash step." Ichigo said disappearing again.

"What?!"

"I'm not disappearing." Ichigo said as he crept up behind him and then vanished again after Nero tried to shoot him.

"I'm just moving faster than your eyes can track me." Ichigo said again sending Nero flying from his secret slash.

"You damn devil! I'm not done yet!" Nero said as he reached inside his coat.

"I keep trying to tell you, I'm not a devil!" Ichigo said as Nero prepared to do something.

"Time to get serious!" Nero said as he drew his mystery weapon.

Nero's new weapon, was a katana with an ornate bronze guard which like Ichigo's Zangetsu, began to glow in a powerful blue light.

Ichigo stared in disbelief at Nero's next move and began to question Nero's weapon and identity once again.

"Wait is that a Zanpakto?! It's just like captain komamura's ability to manifest a giant's physical form?!" Ichigo thought to himself as he stared at the giant light blue demon who held a huge blade behind and who was towering over Nero.

Nero himself didn't undergo many changes to his appearance other than burning red eyes, a deeper and echoing voice and a blue aura.

"Take this!" Nero yells in his demonic voice as he mirrored the stance of an iado strike.

Ichigo was yet again surprised when Nero's power displayed similarities to his own. When Nero's katana unleashed a powerful purple spiritual slash just like Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho.

Ichigo didn't hesitate and launched his Getsuga Tensho attack to try to repel the attack.

Unfortunately, Ichigo's proved to just a bit weaker than Nero's newly awakened power. When the purple slash consumed Ichigo's own attack and caused Ichigo to fly backwards.

Nero was hot on Ichigo's tail and unveiled his terrifying demonic right arm from under his sleeve and slammed Ichigo's face into the concrete.

Ichigo didn't have any time to rest when Nero grabbed his leg and slammed him back down into the ground again.

"Go down!" Nero said as he slammed Ichigo into the ground again.

Ichigo acted quickly once he was lifted upwards again. And just as he was about to hit the ground, he unleashed a portion of his spiritual energy into the ground. Forcing Nero to let go of him.

Ichigo got back up on his feet and dusted the dirt of his robe.

After doing so, Ichigo gazed over towards Orihime.

"Orihime, please use your powers to create a barrier to protect the city. It looks like I won't be able to take this guy down using just my shikai." Ichigo said as he extended out his sword.

"Yes! Okay Ichigo! Santen Kesshun!" Orihime said causing her hair pins to glow and unleash her six spiritual friends to manifest and create a barrier the size of a huge stadium.

"You can count on us Orihime!" Lily said as she and the others held together the barrier from the inside.

"It's okay now Ichigo!" Orihime said giving Ichigo the answer he needed.

"Thank you Orihime. Don't worry, this won't take long." Ichigo said as he began to concentrate his spiritual pressure as he let out a thunderous roar.

Once again, Nero could do nothing but stand there in awe at Ichigo's incredible power.

"Bankai!" Ichigo yelled causing a huge beam of light to shoot up to the top of Orihime's barrier and to ensnare Ichigo in its glow.

"You really are a demon aren't you?! No human has that kind of frightening power!" Nero yelled at Ichigo's silhouette which was still shrouded in smoke.

Nero began to question Ichigo's existence once again as he emerged from the mist that cloaked him.

Ichigo's appearance had radically changed along with his blade. Ichigo was now wearing a white undershirt beneath his black shihakushō, which is now open. Held together by three x-shaped marks, it ends in a number of coattails. He now has black gloves, with white x shaped marks both the gloves and his forearms.

The demon hunter focused his attention on Ichigo's transformed weapon. Who could not help but compare its power and appearance to Yamato the devil arms he carries.

"Sorry to make you wait, this is my swords next level. This is my Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. Also known as the heaven chain slaying moon." Ichigo said as he allowed Nero to gaze at his sword and the chain that rattled from its handle.

"You bastard! Don't think I'm done yet!" Nero said as he made his demonic arm extend and grow huge.

"What the hell?!" Nero said as Ichigo vanished again and struck Nero in the back.

"It's not just my sword that has changed, in my Bankai state, both my power and my speed increase to a whole new level." Ichigo said as he stared at his opponent now on the ground.

Nero smashed his fist into the ground and stood up again.

"Well might as well start off big!" Ichigo said as his sword began to glow in a ferocious red and black aura.

"Like I'll let you!" Nero said as he began to use his Yamato's power again.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo unleashed his Bankai's powerful black Getsuga attack at the silver haired swordsman who responded with the attack that recently overpowered Ichigo.

The incredible force when both incredible attacks collided, caused Orihime's Santen Kesshun to crack and shatter. Along with several abandoned buildings.

Nero yelled with all his might to try overpower Ichigo's black Getsuga. But to no avail. Ichigo's attack was too powerful and effortlessly overpowered Nero. Causing him to soar backwards near Kyrie and Orihime.

"Nero!" Kyrie said until she was stopped by Orihime.

"Don't worry, Ichigo isn't a bad person. I'm sure Nero will be fine when Ichigo shows him that he means you both no harm." Orihime said making Kyrie unsure.

"How do you know this?" Kyrie questioned unable to see how this battle would end well for both parties.

"Because he's my Ichigo. Ichigo is using this battle to rid your friend of suspicions and to calm him down." Orihime said making Kyrie understand even if a little bit.

Suddenly, a huge scrap of debris began to drop on both the poor spectators.

"Kyrie!" Nero said as he tried to stand again.

"Oh no you don't!" Ichigo yelled as he cleaved through the debris and cut through the remaining fragments with his blade.

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted after Ichigo came to the rescue.

"Orihime! Keep that girl safe with your Santen Kesshun!" Ichigo said as he rushed in to battle the still enraged Nero.

"Yes! Kyrie please come over here. It's not safe here." Orihime said making Kyrie hesitant.

"But Nero." Kyrie said feeling very worried for her beloved saviour.

"He will be fine. Trust me." Orihime said finally convincing Kyrie to comply.

Meanwhile, Nero failed to see Ichigo's actions because of the other debris which blocked his path.

As a result, Nero grew angrier at Ichigo. Accusing him of trying to harm Kyrie.

"You bastard! How dare you try to hurt Kyrie!" Nero yelled as he charged Ichigo again.

"Damn it, this guy just won't listen to me! I guess I will have to force him to drop his weapon and then everything should be fine."

"Haaa!" Nero yelled as he tried to attack Ichigo.

Ichigo decided to try another tactic and began to pick up the pace with his speed.

Nero looked from side to side constantly. Only being able to see Ichigo's after image due to his intense increase in speed.

"What's the matter? Am I going too slow? Just say the word, and I'll take it to the next level!" Ichigo said as he began to move even faster.

"You think this will be enough to break me?! Not even close!" Nero said as he slammed his huge demonic fist into the ground. Causing the ground to break and also make Ichigo trip up.

Nero ceased this opportunity and punched the soul reaper with a mighty giant punch.

Ichigo soared through the air, but just as he was about to make impact with the building behind him, he used the abandoned building as a springboard and ricocheted right off it.

Nero readied his blade as he waited patiently for the enemy to get close enough to him.

"I guess it's time to take things up a notch!" Ichigo said as his sword was once again swallowed in a black and red aura.

Nero knew what was coming next and prepared a counter attack once Ichigo unleashed his Getsuga Tensho.

Ichigo Kurosaki rapidly came closer and closer. But he still did not release the spiritual power infused within his blade.

To Nero's surprise, Ichigo didn't release the energy at all. He kept his sword wrapped in his spiritual pressure and struck straight into Nero's guard.

Nero with the assistance of the demon who was actually wielding Yamato, managed to anticipate Ichigo's strikes and blocked each deadly attack.

Nero believing that Ichigo didn't have the power to use his Getsuga at this current time, secretly drew his blue rose from his holster and the gun began to glow in a similar fashion.

The white haired fighter's revolver secretly shined a bright light underneath his coat. It flashed from Blue, to purple and then finally to red. Nero's gun was fully charged and ready to deal a powerful shockwave to the unaware Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Take this!" Nero shouted as he shot his revolver into Ichigo's midsection.

The plan worked successfully. And as a result, Ichigo was taken by surprise and hit by Nero's sneak attack.

However, there was one major problem with Nero's plan of action.

Ichigo could in fact release his black Getsuga! But by then, it was too late.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled as he managed to stand his ground by using his soul reaper powers to dig his heels into the atmosphere.

Nero was so shocked by Ichigo's surprise counter attack, that he was unable to draw Yamato fast enough to counter.

This time, Nero was fully consumed by Ichigo's attack and now both fighters, had received a fatal blow.

Ichigo Kurosaki and Nero stared each other down. Concentrating their power inside in order to charge for yet another ferocious and powerful clash!

Kyrie and Orihime could do nothing but watch as this battle was finally beginning to come to an end.

The rain came down hard as the warriors readied their blades and charged at each other once again.

All of a sudden, just as their blades were about to meet in the middle, a huge hole tore open in the sky!

The immense power that emerged from it, made Ichigo and Nero cease fire and concentrate on this new presence.

The intruder was definitely of mass proportions! A statue of a celestial winged young man with three eyes and long hair.

Before Ichigo and Nero could react to this new enemy, the giant statue shot deadly spears out of his eyes.

Ichigo and Nero despite being taken by surprise, managed to safely avoid the incoming projectiles and they were now ready for battle.

However, the worst news was yet to come!

"Ichigo! Help me!" Orihime said as she helplessly remained dormant in the statues humungous left hand

"Nero! I can't move!" Kyrie yelped as she too was made a prisoner of this frightening and intimidating being.

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted as he leaped into the air.

"Kyrie!" Nero said as he too followed Ichigo's lead and leaped into the air after him.

Out of nowhere, a huge army of suits of armour rained down from the sky and prepared to engage in combat against the soul reaper and his demon hunting acquaintance.

"What the hell are these guys?!" Ichigo said as he attempted to fight them off.

"Get out of my way!" Nero yelled as he used his devil arm to wrench the knights' lance free and then went on to stab the lance into the knights' holy body.

"Be gone!" Nero said as he soared through the air and crashed into every knight he could with the lance he proclaimed as his own.

"Damn it you guys are in my way!" Ichigo yelled as he proceeded to take out as many knights as he could as well.

Suddenly, there was a matching scream coming from up above.

"Ichigo!"

"Nero!"

"Don't worry, I'm coming Orihime!"

"Don't worry I'm coming Kyrie!" Nero yelled as he too proceeded to rescue the damsel in distress.

The statue which seemed to be way too heavy to have any attributes such as speed or the weight to commence flight. Defied the impossible. Knocking Nero and Ichigo down to the ground as he extended his mighty wings. Causing the atmosphere to be blown with every flap he unleashed.

"Kyrie! I'm coming Kyrie!" Nero yelled as he tried to stop the statue from escaping.

"Hey wait up!" Ichigo said as he attempted to free himself from the constant annoyance of the remaining lane wielding knights.

"Nero! Look out!" Kyrie screamed as Nero solely focused on the person in front of him. Instead of the danger that awaited him.

"That idiot! Is he trying to get himself killed?! Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo said the moment he saw a jade shaded beam rain down from the sky towards Nero.

"Nero it's dangerous!" Kyrie said again almost begging Nero to run away.

"I'm almost there! Take my hand!" Nero said as he reached out with his demonic arm to her.

"You dumbass!" Ichigo said as he just in the nick of time managed to knock Nero out of the way of that dangerous attack that rained down from the portal that had just opened.

However, this action cost both of the swordsmen dearly. As they were forced to watch the woman they care about the most be dragged into a portal to parts unknown. Only to vanish from the area without a trace to mark their disappearance.

"You bastard! Why did you do that?! I was so close to reaching her! I could have saved her!" Nero yelled as he gripped Ichigo by the collar.

"That wasn't any normal attack! It was a Granray cero! Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?!" Ichigo said as he tried to calm the hot head down.

"Don't underestimate me! I could have saved her!" Nero yelled trying to retort to Ichigo's argument.

"You can't save anyone if you're dead you dumbass!" Ichigo replied back as he released himself from Nero's tight grip.

"Damn it! Damn it all!" Nero yelled as he repeatedly punched the ground.

"Hey pull yourself together! We won't get anywhere if you lose to your anger!" Ichigo said as Nero continuously punched the ground.

After Nero finally calmed down, Ichigo decided it was time to gain some information.

"So, I'm guessing you know what that thing was right now?" Ichigo said curious to find out all he could.

"Yes. He is the ruler of the demonic underworld also known as the Dark emperor. His name is Mundus." Nero said as he began to calm down.

"Mundus?"

"Yes Mundus. A devil hunter I met a long time ago, told me about this monstrosity once. And it looks like he is now back for revenge against my kind for his previous defeat." Nero said making Ichigo analyse the situation.

"Okay I get it. So all we have to do is find the girls and take this mundus guy out as well?" Ichigo said slightly irritating Nero.

"You act like it's so easy! Dante was the last to defeat him, and he had to use all of his power to just make him disappear for a while! Who do you think you are?!" Nero said causing Ichigo to smile.

"Of course. When I decide I'm going to do something, no matter how powerful the enemy is, I will make a sworn oath to myself that I will not lose. And besides, that guy has pissed me off a little for taking away my girl!" Ichigo said as he picked up his sword and began to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Nero asked as he readied his red queen.

"Look it's obvious that I'm not you're enemy right?"

"How do I know you're not working together with Mundus? After all, you possess the power of a demon inside you! That's why your aura is so blue." Nero said making Ichigo scratch his head and show signs of irritation.

"Look I already told you buddy. I'm not a devil. In fact I'm the opposite to what you think I am. I'm a soul reaper. It's kind of my job to deal with any threat to Karakura town. Hollows, bounts, Arranchars. Even devils. Now are you going to get up and help me save Orihime and your woman? Or are you going to stay there and smash more ground?" Ichigo said as he showed Nero his combat pass.

"How can you possibly say you can find where they are?" Nero said as he stood on his feet.

"I know a guy who's quite resourceful." Ichigo said with a smile.

"How can I trust you?" Nero said again.

"Look enough with the "you" already! I told you already, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki. And I think it's kind of obvious that you and I both want to find this guy and make him crumble into pieces. Now I'm willing to trust you to help me save Orihime. So are you willing to lend me your power to help me?" Ichigo said as he extended out his hand to Ichigo.

"The names Nero. Let's go show Mundus that there is such a thing as an even deeper level of hell when he messes with the wrong hunters." Nero said finally coming around to Ichigo's intentions.

"You got it." Ichigo said as they both travelled in the dead of night to a candy shop that always had the lights on.

Meanwhile, in parts unknown, Orihime and Kyrie were trapped inside a room much like the cell Orihime was forced to stay inside when she was a captive in Hueco Muendo. And Kyrie was beginning to show bad signs of coping with the situation.

"Where are we?! I don't like this! No I want to go home!" Kyrie said as she struggled to cope once again of being captured by a devil.

Kyrie suddenly calmed down when she felt Orihime's arms wrapped around her.

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine. Ichigo and Nero will definitely come to save us. And until then, I promise I will keep you safe." Orihime said causing Kyrie to smile.

"You're just as brave as ever aren't you girl?" A voice said causing Orihime to look to her left and freeze her gaze on the uninvited guest.

"Is this because of what you call a heart again Orihime Inoue?" A pale faced character said as he stepped into the room.

"Ulquiorra." Orihime said as she wrapped her arms around Kyrie to protect her from danger.

 **Oohhh the plot thickens! Ulquiorra is back from the dead?! How is this possible? And what is he doing here? Is he out to kill Orihime once again? Or is he looking to settle the score with Ichigo Kurosaki once and for all? Will Orihime be able to protect herself and Kyrie from harm? Find out in the next chapter of Piercer of heaven!**


	3. Chapter 3 You're still a foolish girl

Chapter 3 you're still as foolish as ever. I've been waiting for you Ichigo.

"Hmm it seems you remember me girl." The phantom looking figure stated as he approached slowly inside the cell which had successfully captured two free and majestic birds. Now deprived of sunlight and civilisation.

"Why? I thought that you were gone for good after your fight with Ichigo?" Orihime replied beginning to become a shield for her quivering almost lookalike friend.

"Yes it seemed as if my life had indeed come to an end after my fight with Ichigo Kurosaki. But it seems that I was destined to serve under a new master. So I can't go dying just yet." Ulquiorra said as he slowly approached the two captives.

"A new master? You mean somebody else revived you after Aizen was taken into custody by the soul society?" Orihime questioned hoping this would prevent him from reverting his focus to the more frightened girl.

"Yes after Lord Aizen was defeated by Kurosaki, I found myself being resurrected by the all-powerful Mundas. He healed my wounds and restored my powers so don't get any ideas of escaping. You won't be getting any royal treatment from me this time. So if you ever attempt to escape or use that attack on me, I won't hesitate to kill you both." Ulquiorra said causing Orihime to call off her thought to be well hidden friend and inhabitant of her hairpin Tsubaki.

Orihime didn't show any fear or worry in her facial expressions which told the former espada exactly what he needed to know.

"I say all of this and you still refuse to show any fear or resentment towards me. Is it because you believe that the substitute soul reaper with the black Bankai will come rescue you and defeat me?" Ulquiorra said making Orihime tense up a bit but her gaze still met with his lifeless green pupils.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Ichigo Kurosaki will not be able to beat me. Not even with that hollow form of his. Therefore, there won't be any escape." Ulquiorra said making Orihime do the obvious.

"Why must you fight with Ichigo?! Without Aizen to order you to do so, why would you want to hurt him again?" Orihime enquired with her usual gaze.

"Why must I fight him? If you recall, our battle never reached a solid conclusion because he was too weak to finish the job by his hand." Ulquiorra said making Orihime irritated.

"That's not true! Ichigo just didn't want to kill you because he didn't have any reason to finish off a beyond repair wounded opponent! Ichigo would never do something like that!" Orihime said as she continued to protect the frightened Kyrie.

"Which is why you are back here again. In this cage waiting for death once again. Because Ichigo was too foolish not to finish me off, I will kill him before he gets the chance to save you. That battle left a bad conclusion with my pride as an espada. So I will kill him right in front of your eyes. And then we will see what your heart has to say when you see him dead at your feet once again." Ulquiorra said silencing Orihime who was now genuinely worried not about herself, but about Kyrie and Ichigo's safety.

"Here's your food, you remember the deal. If it's not eaten within the next hour, I will force it down your throats." Ulquiorra said in his usual tone as he slammed the door shut.

Kyrie finally broke down after the menacing creature left the room.

"It's okay, everything is going to be alright. Ichigo and Nero will be here to save us very soon." Orihime said as he cuddled her shaking form.

"But how can you be so sure? We have no idea where we are so how will they be able to find us?" Kyrie said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Because I believe in Ichigo. He's always there for me when I need him. So I refuse to believe that just because he doesn't know where I am, that that would stop him from trying to find us." Orihime said making Kyrie look at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Do you believe in Nero?" Orihime asked with her surprisingly positive attitude given the situation they were in.

"Of course. I love him." Kyrie said as she fiddled with the necklace around her neck.

"Then let's do our best to stay strong and wait for our knights. I bet Ichigo is already making preparations to rescue us." Orihime said as she held her own hand against her chest.

Elsewhere back in the world of the living…

"Damn it! Damn it all! Once again… Once again I couldn't protect her!" The silver haired swordsman said as he repeatedly destroyed the ground underneath him with his demonic fist.

"Pull yourself together! I already told you, getting lost in your anger isn't going to help." Ichigo said as he placed his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Calm down?! How the hell can you be so calm in this situation?! You really are a demon aren't you?!" Nero asked after he slapped away Ichigo's hand and at his face which showed no signs of anger

"I can't speak for this Mundus guy, but I have a feeling that I know who his accomplice is. And the last thing that guy would do, is kill Orihime or Kyrie. He's only using them as bait to draw us there." Ichigo said as he once again offered his hand to the distraught guy.

Nero took his hand and suddenly calmed himself down.

"So, how are we going to find a way to get the underworld Ichigo?" Nero said no longer any hostility in his voice.

"Don't worry about that it will be no trouble at all."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say I have a friend who specialises in accomplishing the impossible. And I have a feeling he's already a few steps ahead of us." Ichigo said as he guided his temporary ally towards a certain sweet shop open 24 hours a day.

Night descended upon the swordsmen duo as they travelled the quiet and open streets. Travelling towards the only beacon of hope they had if they hoped to save the damsels in distress.

Elsewhere, we see the masterminds behind the kidnapping discussing their diabolical plan.

"Are our captives being compliant towards us Ulquiorra?" A humungous statue asked his eyes glowing an ominous scarlet.

"Yes master Mundus, they won't be leaving any time soon. But what will we do with them once the devil hunter and soul reaper gets here?"

"Kill them of course. I have no use for them." Mundas replied as he sat in his giant stone chair.

"If I may offer a suggestion sir, I have a much better plan in mind for Orihime Inoue." Ulquiorra said as he pulled a shining octagon item from his sleeve.

"Interesting, then I leave there fate to you." Mundas said giving Ulquiorra full control over the prisoners.

"Thank you master, trust me, this is a much better plan. I see a great potential in that girl." Ulquiorra said as he stared at the sacred treasure in the palm of his hands.

Meanwhile back in Karakura town…

Ichigo and Nero with little effort opened the sliding door.

And in the doorway with his sandals and hat clearly visible, was the esteemed sweet shop owner and former captain of squad 10… Kisuke Uraharra.

"Good evening Ichigo. I've been wondering how long it would take for you to get here." Kisuke said as the two guests entered the shop.

"Then you know why I'm here right Kisuke?" Ichigo said making the hat wearing individual smile.

"Of course, you need to get to the underworld right? Well worry not, I have a way to get there. Come inside and have some tea. We'll discuss our next move." Kisuke said as Ichigo and Nero followed him inside closing the door.

 **And that's chapter 3 finally done!** **What dark and devious scheme does Ulquiorra have in store for the captured Orihime and Kyrie? What method will Ichigo and Nero be transported to the underworld by Kisuke? Find out in the next exciting chapter of The piercer of heaven!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Ulquiorra's plan. Let's go to hell!

The sun has now set upon Karakura town on a day of tragedy and rage. And now the moon shines high in the night sky protecting the town from the darkness that descends upon it.

However, even though most of the residents are calling it a day on this hard forsaken day, the night is still young for our substitute soul reaper and his demon hunter companion. Who now prepare themselves to embark on yet another life threatening journey. Well when they eventually convince Kisuke Uraharra the cheerful shop owner to assist them quicker than the pace he was currently moving at.

The tension was building in the room as the three calmly drunk tea. But for one person in particular, they could not bear this serenity like atmosphere anymore.

"I can't take this anymore!" Nero said as he stood up so suddenly.

"Now now there is no need to yell my friend." Kisuke said as Tessai his intimidating co-worker cleaned up the mess that Nero accidentally caused.

"No need to yell?! Kyrie has been taken by demons and you're both acting like you're having some kind of family reunion!" Nero yelled as he disrupted the relaxed atmosphere.

"Huh he really is just like you Ichigo. Always eager to jump head first into danger. Don't worry, as I'm sure Ichigo has already told you, I've already found a way for you to get to the underworld." Kisuke said as he finished what was left of his tea.

"Wait you do?" Nero asked as he sat back down again.

"Ichigo, do you remember what Rukia told you what happens to a hollow if the person who became one committed murder before they changed?" Kisuke asked making Ichigo realise immediately where this conversation was going.

"I see now! It's just like that time when chad and I saved that soul that was stuck inside that bird!" Ichigo said now on the same page as Kisuke.

"Wait what do you mean a bird?" Nero asked clearly confused about this whole situation.

"Way back when I first became a soul reaper, there was a hollow chasing after a kid's soul that was stuck inside a bird. Normally when I defeat a hollow there soul is purified and they are transported to the soul society. But this man was a killer way before he became a hollow so his sins could not be forgiven. So a giant portal to the underworld was opened up and he was taken to hell." Ichigo said making Nero clock on.

"So we have to find someone like that and after we finish it off, we jump in the portal with it?" Nero asked now understanding Ichigo and Kisuke's plan.

"That's right. But the problem is, there are so many hollows lately and there is no sure way to tell which of these hollows would be dragged to hell after we kill it. This may take some time." Ichigo said in an annoyed tone.

"Don't worry Ichigo, like I said, I'm already a few steps ahead of you. It just so happens that Yoroichi told me about a hollow that has recently appeared who was a dangerous serial killer was before he was gunned down by his partner. All you need to do is find him and then you'll be ready to save both of those girls." Kisuke said now getting a piece of paper.

Ichigo and Nero patiently waited as Kisuke sketched what appeared to be a map and a drawing of the hollow.

"Here take a look at this. As you know Ichigo, all hollows look different and don't wear the same mask. So given the situation, I asked Yoroichi to describe its features to avoid any confusion." Kisuke said giving Ichigo the picture.

"Thanks Kisuke. Let's go Nero." Ichigo said rushing out of the door with his new ally.

Ichigo and Nero leaped from rooftops carelessly due to the fact that only those with high spirit energy would be able to see them. After they searched for 20 minutes, Ichigo's combat pass suddenly began to growl.

"What's that noise?" Nero questioned as he heard the howl of a hollow.

"It's a hollow! Let's go!" Ichigo said as he began to increase his speed.

Ichigo and Nero hurried along at a quicker pace and after following the noise, they finally found their target.

Ichigo examined both the hollow and the diagram that Kisuke previously drew for him.

"Well is this the one?" Nero asked Ichigo who kept looking from the paper to the hollow to be sure.

"Triangular spiked mask, red stripes and a tall skinny body. Yep that's the one." Ichigo said as he prepared to unsheathe Zangetsu.

"Alright then leave this to me!" Nero said as he charged in with his revolver.

"You idiot normal guns won't work on a hollow!" Ichigo said as Nero blindly opened fire on the creature.

"You damn insect prepare for your soul to be devoured!" The hollow yelled as it became evident Nero's bullets had no effect on it.

"What my blue queen didn't even scratch it?!" Nero said as he put it back in its holster.

"You have to aim for its head with your sword!" Ichigo said

"Oh is that so? Well then, it's time to let 'er rip!" Nero said as he twisted the throttle on his red queen and made it glow.

"Here it comes!" Ichigo said as the hollow grew impatient and began to charge.

"You're gone!" Nero said as he cut through the hollows neck with an inferno slash attack.

All of a sudden, a giant portal to the demon world appeared to the welcome the screams of the former convict as his limbs were bound and forcefully pulled through the opening.

"Now!" Ichigo yelled as he used his flash step to grab Nero and race through the doorway.

Nero and Ichigo fell for what seemed like forever through the amethyst never ending void.

"Orihime." Ichigo thought to himself as he fell with Nero.

"Kyrie" Nero said in his head.

"We're coming to save you!" They both thought as if their minds were one in the same.

Meanwhile in the deepest pits of the underworld in the even further underground dungeon, Orihime and Kyrie waited patiently in their cell.

"Someone's coming." Orihime said as they both sat on the bed waiting for their visitor.

In no time at all, Ulquiorra appeared from the lurking shadows with his same emotionless gaze as he opened the jail cell.

The two girls waited in silence fearing if they acted rashly it would end badly for both of them.

"Mundus and I would like you to assist us in a little project. Come with me" Ulquiorra said as he went to grab the frightened Kyrie.

"No don't come near me!" Kyrie said as he fearfully waited his strong grip.

"Please wait a second! I'll take her place! Just please don't harm Kyrie." Orihime said as he courageously stepped in between the pair.

"It's just how I expected you to act Orihime Inoue. How about this then, if I give you my word not to lay a hand on this girl, will you come with me quietly?" Ulquiorra said as he stared at Orihime's fearless stare.

"If you promise to not hurt her, then I will go with you." Orihime said making Ulquiorra turn around.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. After your friend here did so much to keep you out of harm, I think it would be best to not do anything foolish." Ulquiorra said as he re-sheathed his sword.

Kyrie cried out in shock as the dagger that Nero gave her for self-defence was shattered into tiny pieces in the blink of an eye.

"Now come with Orihime Inoue before I change my mind." Ulquiorra said as he was about to place spiritual pressure restriction cuffs on her.

"Orihime!" Kyrie said as she rushed to stop her.

Orihime stopped Kyrie acting recklessly and gave her a warm hug.

"It's alright, I'm not afraid. As long as you're safe, then I won't be scared. And besides, he's not a bad person." Orihime said as she referred to the pale phantom swordsman who now placed the cuffs on her.

"You're still as foolish as ever. Come on Mundus is waiting." Ulquiorra said as he now forcefully dragged her.

Kyrie was left in that cell the darkness now being her only companion.

Orihime and Ulquiorra travelled the vast and empty halls in silence. Until they came to a sudden stop at a huge and wide doorway.

"We're here. Remember don't try anything funny or I will kill you." Ulquiorra said in hopes to scare her.

"I won't. There is no need to act. I will wait here for Ichigo. He's coming I can feel it in my heart." Orihime said making Ulquiorra slightly irritated.

"You still rely on that soul reaper even when you know he can't possibly defeat me. Well let's see how far your heart will be able to save you this time." Ulquiorra said as he opened the door.

Orihime stared at her surroundings and saw a few king items in the room.

The first was a table which she could tell was all a part of this project that she was being assigned to.

And the second was an enormous statue sitting in a huge chair.

But Orihime could sense an ominous pressure coming from the statue as it seemed like it stared at her no matter where she went.

"Ulquiorra, is this the girl you so desperately wanted me to use my power on?" Mundus asked with a thunderous voice.

"Yes master Mundus, she has an extraordinary power that I know will help us achieve our goal."

"Greetings mortal, I am the ruler of the underworld Mundus! And I have the power to destroy your world and everyone you love. Do you fear my power?" Mundus asked as he stood tall revealing to Orihime that the statue was alive.

"I am not afraid. I believe in Ichigo Kurosaki. So I will not be afraid." Orihime said as she looked directly into his red eyes.

"Interesting, I can see why you wished to use this girl for our little project. Then let us begin!" Mundus said as he blasted Orihime with a peculiar attack rendering her body immobile.

"I can't move." Orihime said as she was lifted by Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra carried her towards the dome encased table and fastened the straps making it impossible for her to escape.

"What are you going to do to me?" Orihime asked as she effortlessly lay there like a log.

"Very well I will tell you. I'm actually fascinated by the beings that were created in your world known as the espada. I know with an army of these soldiers, that I can exact my revenge against the son of Sparda and take over your world as well." Mundus said leaving it to Ulquiorra to explain the rest of the plan.

"And that's where you come in Orihime Inoue. With this item, you will create Master Mundus his army." Ulquiorra said as he held the sparkling object in between his fingers.

"That's the hogyoku?! But how? I thought that the Hogyoku was still in Aizen after Ichigo defeated him?" Orihime replied.

"That's true, but creating something like this is an easy task for someone of my power. And now, you will take it inside you and obey my bidding!" Mundus said as Ulquiorra placed the item on her chest.

Orihime felt a sharp pain in her chest as the Hogyoku like object began to fuse with her body.

"This Hogyoku remake was designed to personally accommodate your body. So we won't have to worry about it rejecting you." Ulquiorra said as Orihime began to lose consciousness.

"Ichigo" Orihime said as her eyelids began to get heavier.

"You will become the new mother of the espada and you will lead them to take over your world. And I will kill Ichigo Kurosaki." Ulquiorra said as the Hogyoku like item began to glow and take control of Orihime's mind and body. Infusing it with power and knowledge.

Meanwhile at the entrance of the underworld….

"I thought that drop would never end." Nero said as he dusted himself off and stood up.

"This is no time to stand around. Let's go!" Ichigo said as he equipped his blade and charged the many hollow guards who came to greet them.

"Orihime hang in there, I'm coming to save you!" Ichigo yelled as he and Nero charged into the battlefield.

 **Chapter 4 is over! Sorry for the wait guys! I've been very busy** **. Anyway so what did you think? Will Orihime be okay? And just what does Ulquiorra mean when he says that she will become the mother of the espada? Find out in the next chapter of The piercer of heaven!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 what did you do to Orihime?! Let's settle this once and for all Ulquiorra!

"Geez there is so many of them!" Nero yelled as he entered the underworld and spotted the many hollow guards who came to greet them.

"Just go for their heads and they will all drop like flies!" Ichigo said as he began to charge the hollows who stood in their path.

Ichigo soared through the air. Gripping Zangetsu tightly as he cleaved through and decapitated the vulnerable and foolish hollows who dared to try to stop him.

"Out of my way punks!" Nero said as he extended his devil arm and crushed their heads within his tight monstrous grip.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled as he unleashed his blue light energy slash from his shikai blade.

"Be gone!" Nero yelled as he took a stance with his demon powered katana and sliced through the rest of the hollows with a mighty ferocious continuous slash combo.

"And that's the last of them. Are you sure Kyrie is here?" Nero asked as he blindly followed the substitute soul reaper.

"Give me a second." Ichigo said as he closed his eyes and began to sense his surroundings.

Ichigo suddenly snapped his eyes open when he grabbed a spirit ribbon which he deciphered was Orihime's.

"They're close let's hurry." Ichigo said as he took off into a sudden sprint with Nero following him.

"That's quite the ability you possess. Are you sure you're not a demon?" The silver haired swordsman enquired as he kept up with Ichigo's pace.

"I already told you, I am a soul reaper. But I guess, you could say that I used to have what you could call a demon inside of me." Ichigo said making Nero shocked.

"What do you mean exactly?" Nero asked feeling even more eager to learn of Ichigo's identity.

"I used to possess the power of a hollow inside of me. And that spirit was always trying to take over my body. Every battle I faced, it became more and more determined to take over." Ichigo said making Nero shocked even further.

"Wait a second, so you're saying that you had one of those monsters back there in side of you?" The silver haired swordsman replied.

"That's right, in the end, I ended up accepting the power of the hollow mask which refused to leave my side and I unlocked the power of hollification. I felt stronger, faster. But the problem is, I came to rely on that power far too much. And every time I put on the mask, I was overwhelmed by its insane power it was so hard to endure that suffering. And every time I put on the mask, I began to feel less and less like a human being. But for her, I endured it all." Ichigo replied making Nero add two and two together.

"You're talking about Orihime the girl who was captured with Kyrie right?"

"Yes it was all for her. I will never forget the expression she had on her face when I looked into her eyes through my hollow mask. She was afraid of me and I just wanted to finish my battle as quickly as possible so I could remove it and rid her of her fear. So I got stronger. Strong enough to fight without having to use the power of hollification so I would never see that look on her face again when she looked into my eyes." Ichigo said as he placed a palm on the left side of his face whilst he wore a gloomy expression.

"I know what you mean, I always used to hide my devil arm in a sling so Kyrie wouldn't be afraid of me. But after she found out the truth, she still accepted me for who I was. As opposed to this arm I possess." Nero said feeling he could relate to Ichigo's current dilemma.

"Anyway, we have to hurry on ahead. Orihime and Kyrie are waiting for us and I have a bad feeling about what we have in store for us in that castle up ahead." Ichigo said as they rapidly approached a humungous castle.

With the use of his flash step and Nero with the use of his devil power, the swordsmen both closed in on the entrance with plenty of time to spare.

Ichigo and Nero rushed through the colossal wooden doors and with minimal effort, pried them open with their super strength.

With the entrance open, the insides of the vast fortress became well known as they both walked along the marble floor.

The two heroes found themselves in a huge empty white room with the only thing significant to spot, was a large and towering colour blending pure white marble stair case.

"Be careful somebody is coming!" Ichigo said as he equipped his Zanpakto firmly in his hands.

"Really where?!" Nero said as he too equipped red queen.

"At the top of the stairs! I can sense them." Ichigo said as a shadowed figure suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Damn it! I had a feeling you were behind this Ulquiorra!" Ichigo said as he prepared to battle.

"How very perceptive of you Ichigo Kurosaki." Ulquiorra said as he decided to vault to the ground as opposed to wasting time walking down the stair case.

"Nero, hurry up and get a move on. I'll hold off this guy." Ichigo said as he pointed his blade towards the pale faced phantom.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine just go on ahead and save the girls. I have a bad feeling something has happened." Ichigo said persuading Nero to stop pondering and to act now.

"I got it, I'll leave things here to you then. Don't go dying now Ichigo." Nero said as he took off in a sprint.

"Same to you. Reckless devil hunter." Ichigo said as Nero passed him.

Ulquiorra's eyes looked over towards the silver haired swordsman as he rushed out of the room. However, he clearly showed no interest in this particular target and his focus looked on towards Ichigo again.

"Aren't you going to try stop him?" Ichigo enquired as Ulquiorra drew closer to him.

"There is no need to chase after someone who is clearly inferior to me." Ulquiorra said making Ichigo grin.

"So are you suggesting, that you finally consider me as someone who is equal to you? Or perhaps stronger?" Ichigo said making Ulquiorra draw his blade.

"Make no mistake, I merely wish to kill you to settle our previous bout. It is not that I see you as a worthy opponent. Without the power of that hollow form you possessed, you have no chance against me." Ulquiorra said as Ichigo portrayed no interest in settling the score between them.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in fighting you again. I came here to rescue Orihime that's all." Ichigo said as he began to walk off.

"I see, then you're not the least bit angry after what I did to Orihime Inoue then?" Ulquiorra said causing sparks to fly as Ichigo's sharpened blade collided with his own.

"You bastard! What did you to Orihime?!" Ichigo yelled overpowering Ulquiorra defence and thus sending him airborne.

"Last time I admit, I greatly underestimated you. But in this world, I have received no orders to restrict my power. So from the very start, I will kill you in my final resurrection. Segunda Etapa" Ulquiorra blankly stated in a burst of dark emerald light which consumed him whole.

"I see, in that case I'll go all out also. Bankai!" Ichigo yelled being swallowed in a black and red aura.

Ulquiorra emerged with his appearance drastically altered. His long white coat is gone, revealing his slender white torso, with his bare chest patterned so his Hollow hole (which has become larger) appears to be dripping black, blood-like liquid. His waist becomes covered in something similar to black fur, which covers his arms and legs. His fingers grow claw-like extensions, and his feet resemble talons. The irises of his eyes turn yellow, and the sclera become green. The tear-like marks under his eyes increase in size and turn black. Ulquiorra's mask is completely gone. He has two large bat ears, and the #4 Espada tattoo is no longer visible on his chest. And he now has a huge long tail shot out from behind him.

"Lanza Del Relampago" Ulquiorra said as he created his lance of lightning green signature move attack and threw it at Ichigo.

"Without that hollow form, you have no chance of beating me Ichigo Kurosaki." Ulquiorra proudly stated as his attack which cause a huge explosion on impact, rapidly approached the substitute soul reaper.

Ichigo showed no signs of fear or even any signs of dodging this colossal move. In fact, he merely smirked and concentrated his spiritual pressure into the core of his blade.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled his attack effortlessly slicing through Ulquiorra all powerful attack leaving the emotionless Espada star struck.

"You thought that after I lost my hollow power I got weaker? Well I've got news for you Ulquiorra, not only did I defeat Aizen, I also defeated the hollow from within me that brought you to the brink of death! I have become so much stronger thanks to the people around me. Their kindness brought me back from despair and as a result, I'm afraid it's who stands no chance of defeating me Arranchar!" Ichigo said as the sound of footsteps now suddenly began to sound through the corridor.

"Wow are you two fighting each other again?! This I have got to see!" An enthusiastic voice said making Ichigo's eyes shoot wide open and slowly turn his head around as he feared the worst.

"So you really did start fighting Ichigo Ulquiorra? Geez why didn't you tell me Ichigo was here?" The voice said again and now the source of the voice came into full view for both Ichigo and Ulquiorra.

"O…Orihime?" Ichigo said as he stared at the beauty in the white dress.

"Hi Ichigo! How have you been?!" The girl said setting off Ichigo's anger meter.

The girl he loved so much was completely different that it brought his rage towards Ulquiorra to the very core.

Orihime's sunshine orange hair was now a frightening snowy white. Her happy and full of life brown eyes were now golden reminding Ichigo of the dark hollow that used to dwell inside him.

"You bastard! What did you do to Orihime's heart?!" Ichigo yelled unable to take it anymore.

"If you think I removed her heart as you call it, you're mistaken. I used her heart in the best way possible. She has now become the mother of the new generation of Espada." Ulquiorra said making Ichigo almost fire a Getsuga there and then.

"Now now Ichigo, there is no need to mad, I'm still me." Orihime said with a huge smile.

"Orihime?" Ichigo replied in complete disbelief.

"Speaking of which Ichigo, you love me right? If that's true, then can you do me a teensy whimsy favour?" Orihime said in her usual happy tone.

"What is it Orihime?" Ichigo asked once again fearing the worst.

Ichigo's question was answered instantly when he saw an all too familiar item discarded to his feet.

"Could you put that on for me and let me see your hollification?" Orihime asked with the biggest smile.

It was at that moment when Ichigo's bones and entire body turned stone cold as he stared at the all too familiar markings on that cursed mask which scared her so. Orihime has changed and he wasn't sure what to do at this moment in time.

"Please put it in on Ichigo. Pretty please?" Orihime said making Ichigo pick up the mask in his hand and stare at its markings with a despair filled expression on his face.

 **Sorry it took so long guys! But that is chapter 5 done! So, will Ichigo hollowfy? Or will he crush that mask in an instant?! And what about Nero? Is Kyrie okay? Or is she following the same cruel destiny as Orihime? Find out in the next chapter! Chapter 6 I will get back Orihime's heart! I will save Kyrie!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 I will get back Orihime's heart! I will save Kyrie!

Ichigo Kurosaki felt the texture of the hollow mask in between his fingers whilst the reborn Orihime Inoue, gazed down upon him with the coldest heart-numb stare.

"You want to know if I'll hollowfy or not? Is that what you are really asking me to do Orihime?" Ichigo questioned the snow haired espada who wore the same facial features as the cheery teenage girl.

"That's right Ichigo. Please won't you put that mask on and join my new family?" Orihime kindly requested as the substitute soul reapers hands began to shake.

"You really won't be frightened of me once I put on the mask? I know how much this power scares you Orihime." Ichigo said as he stared directly at the girl he loves.

"Of course I won't be scared Ichigo. It took me a while to realise, but you look much cooler with the mask on. It makes my heart skip a beat when you have those golden eyes looking directly at me." Orihime said as Ichigo lifted the mask closer to his face.

"It's just as I thought then…." Ichigo said as he suddenly increased the strength of his grip against the frightening accessory.

Pieces of Ichigo's newly formed mask scattered onto the floor like rain drops.

"What you just said confirms my suspicions. You're not Orihime!" Ichigo said as he wielded Zangetsu tightly within his grip.

"I'm hurt Ichigo. Of course it's me." The pale looking Orihime stated showing no signs of believing Ichigo's outrages claims.

"No way! Orihime would never happily stand there and let me turn into a monster! I swore to her the day I got my powers back from the captains and my friends. I gave her my word…. I promised her I would never wear this mask ever again!" Ichigo said now causing Ulquiorra to prepare for Ichigo's attack.

"Such a typical human, always listening to that useless organ you call a heart. And yet, you fail to use the eyes embedded in your skull that show you the truth before you. She's one of us now." Ulquiorra said as he created yet another emerald spear aiming it at Ichigo.

"That's bullshit! There is no way in hell that you monsters would be able to change Orihime!" Ichigo yelled as he dashed towards Ulquiorra with his maximum speed.

All of a sudden, Ichigo's expression took a drastic turn as his face transformed from one of fury to one of despair.

Ichigo tried his best to comprehend what was happening at this very moment as his blade's path was being blocked by a heinous amethyst shield.

"Orihime…" Ichigo said as he stared into her golden eyes.

"Now, now Ichigo, I can't have you hurting one of my children now can I? Ulquiorra leave Ichigo to me. Go back to the lab and prepare for stage two of the plan. " The pale Orihime said making Ichigo sweat nervously.

"Of course." Ulquiorra said. Vanishing into the darkness of the corridor leaving the pale Orihime and Ichigo in the room alone.

"Orihime why are you protecting that Arranchar?! I know that you sympathise with the enemy, but this is taking things to a whole new level?!" Ichigo almost yelled as his confusion continued to trap him.

"Because I am the mother of the new espada which will soon be born into this world. Didn't I already say that to you? That's why I want you to be one of us again. Ichigo join our family." Orihime said making Ichigo's eyes revert to blood thirsty stare.

"There is no way in hell that you are Orihime! Stop imitating her you monster!" Ichigo said as his anger began to make his decision before him and smash through her shield.

"Ichigo! What's happening right now? Help me!" The pale Arranchar said as her eyes suddenly changed from golden to their original silver shade.

Ichigo suddenly froze as soon as this change occurred and vastly dropped his guard.

All of a sudden, an evil grin became visible on the just recent damsel in distress as a green energy orb appeared in her hand.

"Cero!"

Ichigo with his guard dropped, suffered a direct hit from the evil Orihime's cero as the attack pierced through his shoulder.

After a momentary flight, Ichigo landed onto the ground in a crouching position, with one hand pressed against the wound on his shoulder.

"What the hell just happened?! Ichigo said as he failed to understand why Orihime's innocent face suddenly appeared on that beast's face.

"It's just like I told you before Ichigo. I am Orihime. Well you could say the new Orihime." The mysterious Arranchar said as she rubbed her finger tips against the jewellery wrapped around her neck.

Ichigo analysed the necklace carefully it was a hexagon shape and coming through the core of its amethyst coloured centre, Ichigo picked up on a powerful malice.

"You see, that feeble human used to be the owner of this body until this necklace was placed on her after she voluntarily gave herself up to protect that other weak girl." The espada said making Ichigo shake in anger.

"What the hell is that necklace for?! What did you do to Orihime?!" Ichigo questioned making the espada grin.

"You're so eager aren't you? Questions after questions. It's quite simple when you think about it. This is a prototype as a new method to forcibly hollowfy humans." She said making Ichigo hate himself for letting Orihime go through all of this.

"What did you just say?!" Ichigo replied angrily knowing all too well the suffering his beloved was going through this very minute.

"She's still putting up a little resistance. But it's not a problem. Orihime. The Orihime you knew is dead. But don't worry Ichigo, you can still be with your precious Orihime. After all, I am Orihime. I retain all of our memories together and of course I still love you. But if you don't hollowfy and become part of my new family, I will have no choice but to kill you as the soul reaper you are." She coldly said making Ichigo pissed off.

"How the hell can you say such evil words and still claim to be Orihime?! I know she's still in there and I'm going to bring her back just like I promised her! And anyway you look at it, how to save her is clear to me. I just have to cut that damn necklace." Ichigo said now suddenly willing to fight who he believed before was in fact Orihime.

"Oh? Are you so confident with your sword, that you won't accidentally slit her throat in the process?"

"Shut the hell up!" Ichigo yelled as he began to charge towards her.

"Santen Kesshun I reject!" The white Orihime said but to no avail.

"You insects! Do you seriously plan on disobeying your master?!" She bellowed making the spirits Orihime befriended hesitate but then create a purple triangle shield as Ichigo came rushing towards them.

"Your feelings are nowhere near as powerful as hers! I can break through this shield with just my shikai!" Ichigo said as he acted on his words and effortlessly broke his enemies' defences.

"Prepare yourself espada!" Ichigo yelled as he was about to unleash his signature move on the body snatcher.

"Ichigo! Please stop me! I don't want to hurt you anymore!" The espada said as her face suddenly changed again.

Once again, Ichigo stopped in his tracks and suffered another critical hit as the hollow Orihime used Koten Zasshun to attack Ichigo with the hesitating spirit Tsubaki.

Ichigo recovered from the assault and charged again.

"Getsuga…" Ichigo began to say but once again, the hollow played games with his head and released her control.

"Stop me Ichigo!" Orihime cried out as the soul reaper tried to go through with it.

With his weakness on display again, the hollow took advantage of the situation and punched Ichigo straight in the gut.

However, the hollows dastardly deeds did not stop there. After Ichigo took the first attack, the espada unleashed a deadly blast to the substitute soul reapers abdomen.

"Gran ray cero!"

Ichigo fell backwards his body colliding with the floor and staining it with his blood. As it rushed out of the gaping hole in his stomach.

"Foolish human. You backed down at the final moment. All because your so called heart couldn't resist holding back against me the moment I let the human speak out." The espada said as she suddenly picked up Ichigo's discarded Tensa Zangetsu.

"Now here is where you die. Bye Ichigo I love you." The espada said as she began to raise Ichigo's black katana above her head.

Meanwhile deep in the mind of the body snatcher, a frightened and powerless girl, was being forced to face her worst nightmare through the eyes of her own body.

"No don't do it! Please not Ichigo!" Orihime screamed as she remained trapped inside a cage of bones.

"Now here is where you die." Orihime heard her possessor say as she now stared at Ichigo's bleeding body.

"Somebody! Anybody! Please help Ichigo!" Orihime said as her eyes flooded with tears.

Suddenly, Orihime stopped crying and clenched her fist near her heart.

"No! I'm always being captured and being saved by Ichigo! I trained so I could protect him! So he wouldn't get hurt anymore! I promised to always be there by his side to heal his wounds! And I got stronger so I could fight alongside him!" Orihime said as she began to find her spirit.

"I won't let you kill Ichigo you hear me! Ayame, Baigon, Lily, Shuno, Hinagiku and Tsubaki! Please listen to my voice and return to my side!" Orihime said making her hair pins vanish from the espada's hair and return to her own.

All of a sudden, a burst of amber light began to surround the espada.

"What the hell! What's happening to me?!" The espada said as one of her eyes began to turn silver.

"I'm taking back my body! I won't let you hurt Ichigo anymore!" Orihime stated as the Espada began to be infused in the bright light.

"You idiot! Don't you see, this man is your greatest weakness! If you didn't have him in your life, just think about strong you could become in his place?! His swordsmanship is clumsy and we could harness his power much more than he ever could!" The espada explained seeming to outsiders as if she were arguing with herself.

"You're wrong! Ichigo is everything to me! He's come to save me so many times, that there are no words strong enough to explain how grateful I am to have him by my side! Ichigo isn't weak at all! He's the strongest man I know and he would never do anything to hurt those who he loves! And there is no way I am going to let you kill him!" Orihime yelled now regaining control of half of her body.

"Don't get overconfident you worthless human! I am in control of your body now! Now watch as I kill the man who is as you say everything to you!" The espada said as she tried to lower her sword.

However, her descent was once again delayed when a strong force was holding her back.

As the espada looked over her shoulder, she saw a strong amber light surrounding her hand and the pain of having her control torn away from her, was unbearable for the believed to be dominant espada.

As the espada cried out in pain, Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu flew into the air landing perfectly into Orihime's regained hand.

"What are you doing?! Stop!" The espada yelled as Orihime began to tug at the skin attaching necklace.

"This time… I will save Ichigo!" Orihime said as she ripped the necklace clean from her chest and threw it down to the floor.

Orihime began to scream from the pain of ripping the necklace off her chest. But this pain was not going to prevent her from completing her mission.

The hollow cried out in anger as Orihime began to stab into the amethyst necklaces core and exorcise the spirit which tried to possess her.

"Impossible!" The espada cried out as her existence in that moment, came to an end.

Orihime collapsed to her knees in exhaustion. However, she did not stay on her knees any longer as she rushed towards the unconscious substitute soul reaper who was able to stay conscious long enough to see Orihime begin to fight back.

"Sotten Kisshun!" Orihime yelled bringing her healing powers back to maximum as a giant dome began to tower over the dying man.

"I don't understand, why isn't he getting better?!" Orihime said as tears escaped her tear ducts.

"Most likely, that necklace has been draining his spiritual pressure and his life force. It seems that your healing powers alone won't be enough to save him." Ayame said as she and her allies tried to heal the soul reaper at their full size again.

"No that can't be true! Don't die Ichigo! I need you!" Orihime said as she collapsed onto his chest in tears.

"Don't panic brat! Ayame wasn't done!" Tsubaki said in an irritated tone as he tried to stop his ears ringing.

"Really? Then what do I have to do Ayame?" Orihime pleaded to her spirit friend.

"You have to focus your healing power deeper inside him instead of around him. Focus deep inside the wound and focus your feelings in the centre of it. And whilst you are doing that, you need to lend him some of your spiritual pressure to start him up again." Ayame said calming Orihime down.

"But how do I do that?" Orihime said clearly confused as to how she would be able to give Ichigo some of her spiritual pressure.

"It needs to be given to him orally." Ayame said making Orihime blush.

"You mean a kiss?" Orihime said the very thought making her embarrassed to kiss Ichigo without his consent.

"Orihime, if you don't give Ichigo any spiritual pressure to help his own recover, he will die!" Lily said making Orihime put on a new expression.

"I understand. I'll do whatever I can to save Ichigo." Orihime said as she closed her eyes and placed her lips upon his.

Suddenly, the giant healing in which Orihime had created, began to shrink down and approach the wound Ichigo had obtained in a smaller dome around it.

As the healer kissed Ichigo with all of her feelings expressed, a portion of Orihime's spiritual pressure began to enter Ichigo's body and his body began to raise in temperature.

A bright light blinded all of the spectators and Ichigo's heart beat began to beat once more.

The hole that was painfully drilled into Ichigo was now gone.

Orihime smiled when she placed her head against his chest and heard his rhythmic heartbeat thumping against her ear.

"Thank goodness. Ichigo is alive." Orihime said as she once again cried into his toned chest.

 **Really sorry for the long wait! But that is chapter 6 done! After I finished my latest project, I really wanted to take a break and have some me time so I could come back and continue this story with a clear head. And I thought after I uploaded another story to my page, it was time to resume project Piercer of heaven. So what did you guys think of this chapter? Please let me know** **.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The man in red appears! Nero's breaking point occurs

With the fight between Ichigo and Orihime's possessor finally over, we return to Nero the demon slayer's path as he endlessly fights against the various monsters who dare to block his path to save Kyrie.

"Damn it! You guys just don't know when to give up!" Nero yelled as once again, his path was being blockaded by the demons from this world which he recently discovered are called hollows.

Despite Nero's lack of experience in facing against the hollows, he found no difficulty in engaging in combat with them. After all, he had been taught exactly both the weak points and how to fight them.

Five hollows appeared in front of Nero and he was revving to kill them all. Time being of the essence, Nero had no time to waste on these persistent creatures.

With a sleight of hand like movement, Nero removed Red queen from his back and brought its power to full throttle.

"Get out of my way!" Nero yelled as he cut through two of the hollow's heads with a blazing fiery forward slash attack.

This only seemed to encourage the remaining hollows to attack him more tenaciously with the sudden decrease in their numbers.

"Go down!" Nero shouted as he used his devil bringer arm's power.

Nero with great force, used the devil bringers power and slammed another hollow's face into the ground smashing it through the reinforced surface.

"Be gone!" Nero shouted this time whilst his devil bringer changed its colour. From blue, to purple, to red!

Nero fired his revolver which he quickly released from its holster and took out the head of another hollow with a full powered blast.

Just when Nero thought that the battle was over, another 10 hollows appeared onto the battlefield, once again blocking Nero's path to go forward.

Nero's eyes suddenly shifted to a ruby shade, his body shaking in anger.

"I told you already… Get out of my way!" Nero losing all of his remaining patience, unleashed Yamato's power and wiped out those who dared oppose him with an amethyst slash attack in an instant.

With his path finally cleared up, Nero deactivated his devil state and dashed along the walkway.

The aggravated traveller of worlds quickened his pace, fearing the worst had happened to Kyrie.

This wasn't the first time that Kyrie was taken from him, hidden away somewhere dark away, so far away from his reach. He remembered her tears when she was sealed away by that senile old fool. He remembered the look of fear on her face when she first discovered his darkest secret. True despair was displayed on her face when she found out Nero was not in fact a human being after all, even though it wasn't completely part of him, one fact remained in reality. Nero is a demon. But Nero was able to save Kyrie last time by accepting this power. He lost another part of his humanity in the process, but this didn't matter to him anymore. Even if he has to give up on being human completely, Nero pressed onward with the resolve to save the girl he loved no matter what. Even if he had to succumb to the demon's power completely.

"Hold on Kyrie! I'm coming to save you!" Nero thought to himself as he came closer to an empty room.

Nero worried over what he would see when he finally caught up to her capturers, would she be hurt? Would she be in pain? Thought such as this, infuriated Nero and gave him the strength to take on anyone who dared to face him.

Nero's feet skidded to a halt when he realised his current predicament.

The room he entered was split into four other potential directions he could travelled down. But the question remained… Out of the four potential paths, which one should he take?

Nero's thoughts were interrupted by an unexpected guest.

"If you are searching for the other girl, she's down that way." An almost robotic voice said making Nero aware of his presence within the room.

"Who are you?!" Nero asked now drawing his sword again.

"My name is not important to you. Because in a minute, you'll be nothing more than another inferior fighter that I have cut down." Ulquiorra said as he too drew his sword.

"You bastard! Don't you dare underestimate me!" Nero yelled as he fired his revolver.

Ulquiorra made no attempt to dodge Nero's rapidly nearing bullets. Instead, he merely faced his open palm and stopped the bullets dead in their tracks.

However, Nero intended to use his firing as a decoy and just as planned, Nero dealt an attack with his sword.

A huge sound resonated through the empty echoing halls as Ulquiorra effortlessly blocked Nero's sword with his own.

"Interesting, you both have the same voice and possess the same emotional outbursts. Perhaps this fight will be worthwhile after all." Ulquiorra said as he took a step back and prepared for Nero's next attack.

"Deciding to finally take this battle seriously now are you? That's fine but I wasn't intending on half assing this battle even if you refused to draw your sword. I will kill you and save Kyrie!" Nero shouted making Ulquiorra suddenly step in and knock Nero back with the sudden force of his sword.

"Once again, you fight for what you humans call a heart. You really are similar to him aren't you?" Ulquiorra stated puzzling Nero.

"Who the hell are you comparing me to?" Nero replied revving his sword's bike throttle.

"It's true, you both possess the same way of thinking and similar fighting styles." Ulquiorra said as Nero closed in on him in a dance of flames.

Ulquiorra cut off Nero's confidence and momentum when he effortlessly extinguished the flames of Nero's blade with a swing of his sword.

Nero was swept into the air by the insane wind pressure and his sword scattered across the ground.

"But despite all of these similarities, you continuously disappoint me." Ulquiorra said as he hit Nero with a cero and sent him to the ground.

Nero slammed into the ground and coughed up blood upon impact.

"You are weak!" Ulquiorra said picking Nero up and throwing him at the nearest wall.

Nero was startled suddenly when Ulquiorra was staring directly at him.

"Why do you possess the same voice, and yet you are so much weaker than Ichigo Kurosaki? Is it your hair colour? Is it your eyes? I don't understand…" Ulquiorra said making Nero angry.

"I'm weak am I?! Try saying that when I kill you!" Nero yelled, drop kicking Ulquiorra backwards and then unleashed his devil bringers power.

After he extended his arm out towards his opponent, a ginormous hand came forth from his devil arm and grasped his opponent in its tight grip.

"Let's see how you like being slammed into the ground!" Nero yelled as he slammed Ulquiorra into the ground viciously from the ceiling.

"Well how's that you bastard?! Still going to shrug off my attack and say I'm weak?"

"Is that really all you have?" Ulquiorra plainly stated as he fried another cero.

This time, Nero saw the blast coming and managed to narrowly avoid it.

"You really think this is all I have? Fine! I'll show you the true power of Yamato!" Nero yelled as his eyes changed red once again and a giant blue demon wielding Yamato as well.

"So, is this your Bankai?" Ulquiorra inquired as Nero undertook his transformation.

"That word again? I don't know what the hell you are talking about. This is my true power!" Nero yelled as he unleashed an attack that Ulquiorra mistook for a Getsuga Tensho.

The slash attack was a direct hit! But Nero didn't stop there…

Nero continuously unleashed spiritual slash attacks at the arrogant pale swordsman who seemed disinterested in the fight.

Nero ceased fire and took off towards him instead.

Nero could not stop his charge and began to mercilessly attack Ulquiorra with both Yamato and his red queen. Though this was his first time using a dual wielding style, none of his attacks seemed to be missing.

"This is what happens when you underestimate humanity you bastard! I will take you down and go to her! I don't care if I have to become a demon… I will protect Kyrie!" Nero said suddenly grabbing the rag doll like Ulquiorra with his devil arm and spun him around, leaping into the air only to return to the ground with great force.

The floor was cracked and broken a cloud of smoke resulting from Nero's final spirit slash making contact.

Nero breathed heavily as he recovered from his intense assault.

"No way…" Nero plainly said when he saw his opponent was completely unharmed.

"I still find it strange… You have the same voice… And you fight for the same reasons. And yet you're still so weak boy." Ulquiorra coldly stated leaving Nero speechless and slightly afraid.

"Play time's over boy. It's time I show you true strength." Ulquiorra stated as a green black light swallowed him whole and exerted an intimidating pressure.

"You really are a demon…" Was all Nero could say when Ulquiorra's appearance had dramatically changed.

The fighter who wore human clothing and had the face of a mere mortal, had completely transformed.

His long white coat is gone, revealing his slender white torso, with his bare chest patterned so his Hollow hole which has become larger, appears to be dripping black, blood-like liquid. His waist becomes covered in something similar to black fur, which covers his arms and legs. His fingers grow claw-like extensions, and his feet resemble talons. The irises of his eyes turn yellow, and the sclera become green. The tear-like marks under his eyes increase in size and turn black. Ulquiorra's mask is completely gone. He has two large bat ears, and the #4 Espada tattoo is no longer visible on his chest.

"What's wrong? I thought killing demon's was your specialty?" Ulquiorra stated as he sent the off guard swordsman sky high once again.

Nero tried to rotate his body in a way that he could attempt to land safely on the ground. However, Ulquiorra was already in pursuit of his rag doll like form and wrapped his tail around Nero's neck.

Nero clutched his hands onto the whip like tail which currently strangled him tightly, but to no avail. Nero couldn't remove Ulquiorra's tail and began to lose consciousness.

"Not yet. I won't let you sleep yet." Ulquiorra said as he created a spiritual spear and stabbed it into the arrogant swordsman's shoulder.

"Ahh!" Nero cried out as blood spilled in miniature rivers out of his wound.

"Is this really all you have swordsman?" Ulquiorra asked following up his question with a painful kick to the prone Nero's ribs.

Even without the painful rib crunching sound, Nero was certain that a few of his ribs had definitely been broken.

Nero's still body struggled to stand, as if the body wasn't his own at all.

Nevertheless, the silver haired swordsman managed to stand to his feet in a staggering fashion.

Only to fall down again when the location of his sword was revealed.

An agonising pain came over Nero as the trusted red queen he always slayed demons with, was now plunged into his abdomen creating a huge hole in his stomach.

Nero collapsed to his knees in response to the shooting pain he was currently experiencing.

And just as Nero felt that one sword was painful enough, Nero's Yamato on which he dropped as he collapsed to his knees, was stabbed into him in almost the exact same spot as if his body was a human dart board and this was the bull's-eye target.

Nero coughed out the built up blood in his throat and fell to his hands and knees.

Ulquiorra grabbed the demon slayer by the head made hum stare directly into his lifeless eyes.

"What can I do to bring out your true power? Would it help you if I were to bring that girls head back to you? I'll sever it from her shoulders and give it to you as a present.

"Bastard! Don't you touch her!" Nero yelled as he tried to unleash the power of his demonic arm.

However, this only led to another bone crunching sound within Nero's body.

Nero cried out as his believed to be indestructible demon arm, swayed back and forth without a bone structure to hold it in place.

"That's enough, it appears I've overestimated your abilities. I will go kill the girl now, she no longer has any use to me." Ulquiorra coldly stated causing Nero to thrash around and lose more blood in the process.

"I will deal with you after I have dealt with the girl. Wait there." Ulquiorra said in response making Nero yell but as a result he passed out.

Nero reopened his eyes and found himself in a black void.

"Ah it feels so peaceful here. Perhaps I can finally close my eyes and take a break." Nero stated peacefully as his eyelids became heavier and heavier.

"Hey kid! What do you think you're doing? Your job isn't done yet!" A familiar voice shouted to Nero causing him to stand to attention.

Nero couldn't believe his eyes as he saw that nostalgic red trench coat and the hair that really matched his own.

"Dante?" Nero plainly replied to the hallucination.

"This isn't like you Nero! You can't grow up until you accept your power. Didn't you say that you would be happy to become a demon, if it meant you could protect your woman?" Dante said making Nero snap out of his relaxed mood.

"Truly pathetic, this man is the new suitor for yamato?" An unfamiliar voice stated causing Nero to search for who was talking.

Nero's eyes found the voices origin and spotted a man who looked a lot like him and Dante wearing a turquoise trench coat with his silver hair spiked back.

"Who are you?" Nero asked the stranger who now spoke to him.

"I am Virgil, the true holder of Yamato. Honestly this is pathetic to watch. You're not even close to using Yamato to its full potential!" Virgil yelled.

"Then what am I supposed to do?!" Nero questioned his two devil seniors and they both said the same thing.

"Unlock your devil trigger!"

Nero suddenly saw images of Kyrie in his head. The only person who didn't leave him behind after finding out he was a demon. He lost so much after his holiness turned on him and tried to kill both him and Credo.

"I won't…. I won't let her die!" Nero yelled as he felt his demonic arm move again and burn his insides.

Just as Ulquiorra was about to leave the room, he suddenly felt a chill run down his spine.

Ulquiorra suddenly got a huge wave of Déjà vu crash over him.

That monster that rose the last time he believed he had killed a man and crushed his spirit.

He recalled those lifeless monstrous eyes and that chilling hollow mask that covered them up perfectly.

Ulquiorra's leg and arm started to shake and cry out in pain.

"Is this hollowfication?" Ulquiorra questioned as he looked at Nero's newly formed appearance.

The devil arm that seemed to Nero's only demonic feature, had now suddenly increased its area on Nero's body.

What was once Nero's regular human body with his normal black and red coat, was now covered in a demonic skin matching the colour of his demonic arm.

The demon katana that was previously pierced into Nero's torso, was now in Nero's demon arm's grasp and had also increased in both size and power.

What used to be Nero's silver hair, was now decorated with demonic horns and samurai like helmet.

Ulquiorra suddenly started to connect the dots. The blue translucent ghostly demon behind Nero previously, had now merged with the swordsman.

Nero's red demonic eyes stared at Nero as he now stood in his newly awakened power.

Yamato's lost sheath now swayed back and forth from Nero's hip in his newly acquired skin.

"This is devil trigger! I said so already didn't I? If it means protecting Kyrie, then I don't care if I end up becoming a demon! You pushed me too far… And now I'm going to kill you and save Kyrie! Here I come you bastard!" Nero yelled as he took off towards Ulquiorra at frightening speed.

 **It's taken a while I know…. But here is chapter 7 :D. I figured that it was time for Nero to gain his original perfect devil trigger that he was originally supposed to have in devil may cry 4, but I added my own appearance to it. Just picture Nero's demonic arm and the pattern and colour it has, and now think of it as an armoured suit all over his body. So, who will win this battle? Or will Ichigo show up in plenty of time to defeat Ulquiorra himself? Find out in chapter 8 which I hope to get down next Tuesday** **. Chapter 8: Nero's devil trigger awakens! Demon vs Espada.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Nero's devil trigger awakens! Demon vs Espada!

 **I just want to say to you guys, I'm very sorry for the delay! However, it was a problem I could not avoid… You see, my internet has been down since last week and I have only just had an engineer come out to fix it. So without further ado, here is the next chapter** **.**

Ulquiorra stared at Nero's newest state in complete silence. A sudden sense of Déjà vu hitting him once again.

This is the second time that the former soldier of Aizen, has defeated a man to the brink of death, only for them to rise again with a new monstrous form. It was difficult for the normally calm and collected Espada to not compare both Nero and Ichigo together in both spirit and fighting capabilities.

Ulquiorra gripped the emerald spear in his hands and stared towards the stationery Nero who he couldn't but see the hollow monster he thought last time.

"Let's get this over with, I don't have time to be dealing with the likes of you right now!" Nero said as he suddenly disappeared.

Ulquiorra spun 180 degrees and managed to block Nero's mighty Yamato blade from hitting his neck.

"I've got him." Ulquiorra thought to himself as he raised his weapon and aimed to annihilate Nero with his explosive power.

However, Nero grabbed hold of Ulquiorra's free hand and with a quick flick of his wrist, dislocated Ulquiorra's shoulder.

Ulquiorra clearly puzzled by this, jumped backwards and clicked his bone back into place.

"You know, this fight is going to be over very soon, if you continue to compare me to Ichigo Kurosaki!" Nero bellowed, raising Yamato and slashing towards Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra once again felt as if he was facing against the substitute soul reaper, Nero's slash attack appearance being so similar to a Getsuga Tensho strike.

The formerly ranked number four of Aizen's army, just barely managed to dodge Nero's similar strike to Ichigo's. However, Ulquiorra was unaware of Nero's presence behind him and this error was a fatal mistake.

Ulquiorra felt intense pain as he watched his limb drop to the floor right before his eyes.

This didn't make sense to the espada. His second resurrection form was believed to be highly durable. He had faced Ichigo Kurosaki in his Bankai and hollow mask state, and he prevailed through the fight without a scratch on him. Well that is until Ichigo rose again with the hollow power within him taking complete control of both his mind and body.

It then occurred to Ulquiorra, the meaning behind Nero's words. The opponent he was currently facing, was not a mad monster fighting recklessly and with instinct alone, no he was fully in control of his power. Which meant that hollow solider could not recklessly misinterpret Nero's movements.

Ulquiorra's train of thought was interrupted as a frighteningly large demonic arm was stretching out towards him.

Ulquiorra took flight and managed to evade the colossal fist.

This attack however, left Nero wide open to Ulquiorra's cero javelin which the espada launched the moment he dodged Nero's punch.

Nero was well aware of Ulquiorra's attacks destructive capability and slightly panicked knowing his arm stretched out wouldn't make it in time. So Nero decided to use his free hand to wield Yamato and brace for the flying projectile.

"Ha!" Nero yelled as he slammed down Yamato's giant blade onto Ulquiorra's surprise spear.

Yamato proved its frightening power when it effortlessly cleanly cut through the espada's attack.

Explosions erupted from the left and the right as the blast imploded from Nero's counter strike.

Nero couldn't afford to rest yet though. Yet another emerald glow began to head straight towards him. A cero had been launched from Ulquiorra's finger tips and rapidly approached the demon hunter.

"It won't work!" Nero yelled as he chose to counter the attack with his own spiritual slice manoeuvre.

A battle of purple and green caused the establishment to shake tremendously as the two powerhouses fought for superiority.

Nero managed to continuously push back against the cero as he reached deeper inside of himself and found yet another great portion of innate power.

The thought of Nero's limitless power began to scare him slightly. He could feel his humanity slipping away with every attack he dealt out in this battle against the espada.

He wondered to himself, could he really manage to face Kyrie again the same as usual even after he decided to give up what was remaining of his humanity?

No, Nero decided that he didn't care anymore if he became a demon. Even if it meant he could no longer be by Kyrie's side anymore. If it meant that he could protect her from harm, then he would gladly cast it aside. He could not allow these monsters to keep Kyrie any longer!

Nero's power began to rise tremendously and greatly overpowered Ulquiorra's Cero.

The silver swordsman's superior attack consumed Ulquiorra in an instant.

But it wasn't enough for Nero.

Refusing to stop, Nero slashed again and again into the already smoke blocking mist.

Nero felt intense pain inside his body but regardless, he pressed on further. Dashing into the smoke, Nero punched the winged beast, his fist powerfully connecting with the monsters cheek and sending him sky high.

ThTh The ground shattered tremendously under the demon hunters feet as he kicked off from its surface into the air after his escaping foe.

"You're not getting away!" Nero said as he stretched out his arm and grasp hold of his bony leg.

With great force, Nero slammed Ulquiorra into the tiled floor and then rose him up again, only to smash him once again.

Nero smashed Ulquiorra a total of five times and then came raining down on with a gatling flurry of powerful punches.

"Does it hurt? I damn well hope it does! This is what you get for taking Kyrie! And this is what you get for harming her!" Nero yelled as he used Yamato to chop yet another one of the immobile monsters limbs.

"Once more!" Nero yelled as he grabbed Ulquiorra by his tail and launched him into the wall adjacent to him.

"Die!" Nero yelled as he blindly dashed towards Ulquiorra lunging at him with Yamato.

All of a sudden, Nero's devil skin shattered to pieces and caused Nero to fall to the ground right in front of Ulquiorra.

"What the?!" Nero said only to be strangled by Ulquiorra's tail.

"You got arrogant swordsman. Now you will experience the same amount of pain I had to endure just now. Your death won't be a quick one!" Ulquiorra said as he launched Nero into the wall opposite them.

Nero crashed into the wall with great force and fell to the ground once again.

"No way… That's impossible!" Nero said as he looked at his opponent.

Ulquiorra's previously detached limbs were back were they originated from. Nero's face dripped with blood and his vision was beginning to blur as the liquid dripped into his cornea.

Meanwhile, his adversary, looked as good as new.

"Now it's my turn to show you true despair." Ulquiorra said as he suddenly vanished before Nero's eyes.

Nero found where the monster was attacking from, but not with eyes, but with the intense pain that surged from his abdomen as Ulquiorra's monstrous claws pierced through him.

However, to Nero's further dismay, Ulquiorra wasn't showing any signs of letting go just yet.

"Cero." He coldly said as he blasted Nero directly with an up close and personal blast to his face.

Nero howled in pain as the hollow blast smashed into his skull. A piercing headache suddenly appeared and left the demon hunter staggering from the aftermath.

"Do you understand now? You can't defeat me." Ulquiorra said firing another cero at Nero.

Blood dripped from Nero's arms and legs which would normally prevent one from standing.

However, Nero forced his legs to stand again with the aid of red queen to pull him up.

"I won't give up. I promised her… I promised Kyrie! I promised her after I saved her before! That I would always protect her!" Nero yelled as he suddenly dashed towards Ulquiorra.

All of a sudden, Nero found himself falling to the ground once again from a sharp pain in his stomach.

"You bastard! What do you think you're doing?!" Nero yelled as he stared up at the sudden guest.

"That's my question you idiot. You can't defeat Ulquiorra. Not in your current state." Ichigo replied making Nero frustrated.

"What the hell did you say?!" Nero yelled only to cough up blood afterwards.

"See you're all beaten up. Your trump card has expired. So leave him to me. Orihime, please heal his wounds." Ichigo requested receiving an immediate yes as the healer embraced Nero in a golden light.

Nero stood up immediately and tried to attack the espada once again.

But once again, Ichigo blocked his path, this time Ichigo guarded against his sword.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Move! This is my fight! I have to defeat him!" Nero said making Ichigo angry.

"Do you really have to defeat Ulquiorra? Is that really what you think? You dumbass! Is fighting Ulquiorra really the reason you came here?" Ichigo said making Nero relax his attack slightly.

"My goal?" Nero thought to himself picturing Kyrie in his head.

"You can't defeat Ulquiorra. And besides, you have another job to do. Leave him to me and go on ahead." Ichigo said making Nero finally come to his senses.

"You're right. Thanks! I'm going on ahead!" Nero said as he suddenly took off and easily passed Ulquiorra.

"Are you just going to let him go then?" Ichigo asked his former killer.

"Yes. You're the one I have been waiting for Ichigo Kurosaki." Ulquiorra simply replies making Ichigo call for Orihime.

"Orihime, heal his wounds. I'm going to settle this once and for all." Ichigo says making Orihime automatically comply.

"Heal my wounds? Aren't you getting overconfident soul reaper?" Ulquiorra coldly replies which makes Ichigo grin.

"Not at all, I just don't want you turning to dust before we have the chance to settle the score between us." Ichigo says as he extends his shikai blade out in front of him.

"You're a fool Ichigo Kurosaki. You no longer have the power to fight me. You discarded your hollow power. Do you intend to fight me with your Bankai just like last time?" Ulquiorra said making no changes to Ichigo's facial expression.

"Discarded it? You're wrong Ulquiorra. I didn't discard the hollow power, in fact I crushed it! I broke it down to the core and moulded it into the perfect form. This time, I won't lose to the hollow power. I will control it! Bankai!" Ichigo yelled his spirit energy shooting towards the ceiling in its concentrated blue light.

Ichigo emerged from the light and his body had shown obvious certain changes.

Ichigo now has one golden eye which would normally be hidden under his hollow mask. But instead of a mask, Ichigo has a horn coming out from the left side of his head. Much like his berserk hollow form, but as Ulquiorra could see, Ichigo this time was fully in control.

"This fight won't be the same as our last battle. This time, I am going to show you, the true power of a soul reaper who has fully mastered control of the hollow." Ichigo stated as the two stared at each other.

The long awaited rematch is about to commence.

 **Chapter 8 is now done! Again I'm sorry for the wait, but my internet was down so I couldn't upload it** **. But it's back again now! So I will be uploading the next chapter on Tuesday** **. Where we will see Nero and Kyrie reunited! Along with Ichigo's and Ulquiorra's battle to the death! Until next time** **.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The bird has been set free! Raging emotion vs the emotionless.

It had been exactly one hour since the frightened girl had been separated from her strong willed fellow captive. Kyrie could still feel Orihime's gentle warmth in the palm of her hand as she gently reassured her safety. It had felt like it had been hours since that cold hard steel door had slammed shut and took Orihime away from her.

The distraught girl felt so powerless, so concealed as she did before. Just like the last time, when she was captured by the grand priest, Kyrie was alone, it was cold and time itself, felt as if it had come to a sudden halt.

Several questions raced inside the frightened girls head as she lay there in the cold and dark room. Is Nero really coming to save her? Is he fighting that monster right now? And what about Orihime? Is she okay right now? Or has something terrible happened?

Kyrie sat up from her curled up position on the steel bed, reacting to the loud and hurrying footsteps coming towards her cell.

A blade scraping the floor outside caused Kyrie to shield her ears with her hands as she crouched into a protective ball.

The steel door rattled as the unidentified tried to open its locked seal.

Kyrie begged for the noise to stop as she cowered from the possibilities behind that door.

As if her prayers were answered, the resistance against the door ground to a halt.

But this terrifying sound, was quickly replaced with a loud thumping against the heavy door.

A huge echo crashed against the door three times. And then suddenly just like before, stopped completely.

Kyrie peeked through the gaps in her fingers when a bright light shone through the tightly shut door.

Suddenly, a rush of hope and happiness rushed through Kyrie as the warm blue light grew larger and larger.

The previously formidable seal on her door, was quickly crushed by the scaly hand which pried it off of the wall and its hinges.

"Kyrie!" A familiar voice yelled as they scooped up the frightened girl into their arms.

"Nero! It's you! It's really you!" Kyrie replied wrapping herself tightly around him.

"I'm sorry for taking so long. You're not hurt are you?" Nero asked as Kyrie drenched his shoulder.

"No I'm fine.." Kyrie began to say. But just when she repeated what her saviour just said again in her head, Orihime's happy face appeared in her head once again.

"Nero! It's bad, really bad! We have to go! We have to go and help Orihime!" Kyrie said making Nero smile.

"Don't worry, Orihime is in good hands. She's got one badass guy protecting her." Nero said making Kyrie relax her built up tension and collapse onto her silver haired swordsman.

Orihime P.O.V.

I can feel it again, that same suffocating energy, coming from Ichigo. Has he become a hollow again?

I want to help him, but my feet won't budge from this spot. I can only see the back of Ichigo's head, but it's enough for me to see that horn sticking out of his gentle hair. I want to turn him around and hold him. I want to reassure him that everything is okay, that he doesn't need to hurt himself again in order to save me. But my eyes continue to stare at the back of his head and my feet refuse to move.

My breath suddenly comes to a halt as I call out his name.

"Ichigo? Is that you?" I ask and my voice seems to reach him.

My heart beats steadily as I watch his body react to my calling out to him.

His head begins to tilt and his hips begin to pivot towards me.

The beating of my heart begins to rapidly increase as his face begins to show.

"Yo." He says to me, making my heartbeat and breathing return to normal.

He looks different, but he still warmly smiles towards me with his usual grin.

Now I have a chance to see Ichigo, I can tell, that even though half of his face has begun to show similarities to his past hollow form, that everything in reality, was fine. Ichigo was still here, and he was still himself.

"Everything is going to be okay Orihime, I will never let you see me go berserk and become a monster ever again." Ichigo said to me, destroying any fears I previously held towards this transformation.

"Okay Ichigo, I believe in you." I said feeling slightly nervous that Ichigo was going to fight again.

Ichigo's gentle smile greeted me once again and I was pulled in by Ichigo's surprisingly high optimism.

"Orihime, after all of this is over, I don't want to waste another second of my life without you. So after I have wrapped things up here and we have returned to the world of the living safe and sound….. Let's get married." Ichigo said making my cheeks redden and my heart race.

I remained speechless in response to Ichigo's sudden proposal, I just stayed transfixed to him as he continued to speak as he gripped his katana in his hand.

"I want to protect you and keep you safe. I want you to stay by my side where my sword can protect you. I swear I will protect you from harm and to spend the rest of my life thanking you for all you have done for me." Ichigo said making the tears flow uncontrollably.

"Okay, okay Ichigo! I'll be waiting for you! I will be here ready to heal your wounds and I will also protect you!" I said back as reality dramatically hit me.

Ichigo proposed to me, and this nightmare was finally coming to an end.

Normal P.O.V.

"Enough of this Ichigo Kurosaki. You speak as if you have already won. Well I assure you, this won't be anything like the last time we fought." Ulquiorra said as he prepared to throw his spiritual spear.

Ichigo with a quick manoeuvre of his sword, sent the now startled and off guard Arranchar, hurtling backwards into the wall from the sheer force of his Zanpakto.

Ulquiorra guarded fiercely against Ichigo's descending katana as it came crashing down upon him.

"You're right Ulquiorra. This time, I will be the one to show you the power of a soul reaper!" Ichigo proclaimed as he broke through Ulquiorra's guard.

The former ranked fourth Espada, recovered from the surprise attack and stood firm.

"I see you're still as arrogant and foolish as ever, Substitute soul reaper. Did you forget that we Arranchars possess the powers of our hollow selves, and the power of you soul reapers? You obviously have no idea what you have gotten yourself into." Ulquiorra said as Ichigo stood across from him.

"You're wrong Arranchar. I do understand how powerless and weak I have been. Relying on a darkness that dwelled within me and scaring the one I care for the most. Losing my powers completely and letting another cut her. Taking away her precious memories and to let them be manipulated to their benefit. I lost someone I treasured before at the hands of one of you damn hollows. And I will not let that happen again!" Ichigo yelled as he disappeared from Ulquiorra's sight.

Ulquiorra could not locate Ichigo, until it was already too late! With yet another powerful swing of his Tensa Zangetsu, the former espada crashed through yet another wall as he felt the complete force of the blade.

"You don't get it do you Ulquiorra? You can't beat me this time. And that's because." Was all Ichigo could say after he was cut off by a sneak attack from one of Ulquiorra's cero's.

"Because it's not just my power you are facing this time." Ichigo said as the smoke began to disperse.

Ulquiorra stood back up and stared at Ichigo, the soul reapers hand was extended and smoking.

The logical conclusion being that Ichigo stopped his cero with only one hand.

"You see Ulquiorra, after I lost my powers and regained then once again, every captain and lieutenant of the seritei, shared with me a portion of their spiritual energy. So now I am much more powerful."

Ichigo surprises the normally composed Arranchar, the moment he transformed his combat pass into a white Tensa Zangetsu.

"Getsuga Jujisho!" Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tensho from both of his blades, consuming Ulquiorra into a giant cross shaped blast of energy.

After this very same technique against former number six Grimmjow, in his transformed state. Orihime was convinced that this battle was over.

However, Ichigo wasn't feeling as optimistic after unleashing his attack against him. The chilling past and his near death experience at the hands of this espada, taught Ichigo one thing. Never let your guard down against an espada.

The echoing sound of Ulquiorra's footsteps resounded throughout the hall as the Arranchar made his way back to the substitute soul reaper.

Green liquid dripped from the wounded swordsman's arm, and what remained of his leg.

"I see you have certainly gotten stronger since the last time we crossed swords. However." Ulquiorra said as his critically wounded arm and leg instantly regenerated.

"You are not the only one who has grown stronger!" Ulquiorra said, taking off in a deadly dive towards Ichigo.

"Orihime get back! Use your santen Kesshun!" Ichigo yelled as Ulquiorra came crashing down towards them.

Ichigo with impeccable reflexes, raised his blade at just the right moment to parry and block Ulquiorra's emerald spear.

"I won't let you hurt my Orihime!" Ichigo yelled as he mustered up enough physical strength to push the frightful attacker away.

Ulquiorra shifted his bodies axis through the air and landing safely.

However, the moment that the Arranchars feet touched down upon the ground, Ichigo was already in hot pursuit.

"Getsuga Tensho!" With a heavy slash of his blade, Ichigo unleashed his spiritual signature energy slash attack. And as a result, managed to sever his opponent's right arm.

Nevertheless, as quick as Ichigo could blink, that same arm which he had just removed from the assailant, was instantly replaced with another.

"I always told you that high speed regeneration was one of my specialties. But now they have reached a whole other new level since I was brought back by master Mundus." Ulquiorra boldly declared.

"I see, then I guess I'm going to need more spiritual power!" Ichigo stated as his white Tensa Zangetsu began to glow and break apart.

Ulquiorra's eyes began to widen once again, as Ichigo's spiritual pressure began to increase tenfold.

After a newly awakened spiritual pressure arose inside Ichigo, the substitute soul reapers Bankai began to display an enhancement of reiatsu and power.

"Now then, let's try this again then shall we?" Ichigo said in response to his newly expressed power.

Just as Ichigo's sentence disappeared into thin air, so did the substitute soul reaper also.

Ulquiorra focused his darting eyes on his surroundings and tried to find Ichigo.

"Sorry about this, I've gotten a lot faster now." Ichigo said as he shortly after punched the emotionless creature in the face.

"I wouldn't get too arrogant if I were you. Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ulquiorra said as he tried to strangle the image of Ichigo behind him.

"If I'm still moving too slow for you Ulquiorra, just say so. I can go much faster if you like? Just say the word and I will." Ichigo stated as he effortlessly dodged Ulquiorra's threatening tail.

"You think running away will guarantee your victory?" Ulquiorra stated as he narrowed down Ichigo's possible location.

"Oh I'm not running away at all Ulquiorra. I just refuse to let my guard down against you." Ichigo said as he suddenly appeared and advanced against him.

Ulquiorra with a quick flick of his own weapon, managed to block Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu.

"Looks like all you can do now Ulquiorra, is stay on the defensive." Ichigo claimed with certainty.

"Oh I'm on the defensive am I?" Ulquiorra calmly replied as he pushed back Ichigo's blade and threw his emerald spear towards Orihime.

"Oh no you don't! Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo using his flash step technique, cut through the threatening projectile, before it was able to make contact with Orihime.

"You fell for it." Ulquiorra said as he now was up close and personal to Ichigo with his pale finger firmly extended towards his chest.

Orihime's eyes shot wide open the moment she saw the green spiritual aura surround Ulquiorra's finger tips. A painful and frightening memory of her love with a hole shot through his chest. Ichigo's lifeless eyes staring into space as his dead body lay on her lap.

"NOOO! Santen Kesshun!" Orihime practically screamed as Ulquiorra prepared to kill her Ichigo.

All of a sudden, a Ginormous spiritual shield shone brightly in front of Ichigo. The explosive force of its defensive barrier, caused the once again shocked Ulquiorra, to be propelled across the room.

As Orihime began to breathe heavily from the close call, Ichigo smiled back at her.

"Thanks a lot Orihime. You saved me." Ichigo said reassuring Orihime, that he was in fact still alive.

"Are you sure you're okay Ichigo?" Orihime questioned still getting scary flashback vibes of the last time Ulquiorra did such a devious and deadly strike.

"I'm just fine Orihime. Your Santen Kesshun really did the trick. Watch my back for me. Okay?" Ichigo asked making the cheery sun haired girl happy that she was being counted on.

"I see that you have gotten stronger as well girl. Then maybe it's best if I take you out first?" Ulquiorra blankly stated as he reached out towards Orihime's chest.

"You're not going anyway Arranchar!" Ichigo yelled as he grabbed Ulquiorra by the skull and threw him away from Orihime with tremendous force.

Ulquiorra regained his stature and proceeded to attack Ichigo again.

Sparks began to scatter and rain down upon the battlefield, as Ichigo's and Ulquiorra's weapon clashed repeatedly as they scattered across the area.

Ichigo and Ulquiorra began to travel at mind boggling speed. The sound of clanging metal and Ichigo's yells, were the only evidence to display the battle.

Tremors and incredible shockwaves began to erupt within the giant and spacious room as the two brought down their weapons with incredible force.

"Cero."

"Getsuga Tensho!"

A blinding light show of mystical blue and a malicious emerald, shone through the air, as Ichigo and Ulquiorra continuously clashed with one another.

"I thought you already figured this out since our last battle, Ichigo Kurosaki? You're Getsuga Tensho technique which you so heavily rely on, won't work on me." Ulquiorra stated making Ichigo look serious.

"Fine then! If that's the way you want to play things out, then I guess I will kick things up a notch!" Ichigo said as he began to produce a large amount of heavily concentrated spiritual pressure.

"Gran rey cero." Ulquiorra began to channel a cero mixed with his own blood.

Ichigo astounded the calm espada when after he prepared to unleash what looked like a powered up Getsuga, used his sword instead to cut the palm of his hand.

Ulquiorra fired his powered up cero at Ichigo, choosing not to give him any time to counter attack.

However, Ichigo was ready to counter with something very deadly.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled as his cero began to shift into a red and black shade.

The two blasts collided and came to a sudden stalemate.

"It's over Ichigo. Even with your black Getsuga, you still cannot defeat me." Ulquiorra stated making Ichigo grin.

"You're right Ulquiorra, It really is over." Ichigo replied with as the blood on his palm began to trickle down his blade.

"Gran rey cero!" Ichigo yelled alarming the espada.

Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho suddenly became infused with the surprising attack that Ichigo had just unleashed.

Merging as one to become, the Gran rey Tensho!

As the blasts began to struggle in a power battle, a bright light shone across the atmosphere as the battle seemed to have finally come to an end.

 **Hey guys, sorry again for the delay. But as I mentioned before, I tend to struggle with writing about sword fights. I have no idea why though lol. I will be making changes to the first story soon and I plan to take down "I will protect you" to make it better and make much more sense. I plan to have a more intense battle between Ichigo and Tsukishima in the first chapter to make it more interesting. Also, I plan to bring the character from I will protect you, Mio into this story, as her surprising identity will advance the plot later in the story! Thanks again for reading and look forward to the next chapter** **.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Ulquiorra vs Ichigo

 **Sorry for the delay everyone! I have been so preoccupied with my High school DxD story and life itself, that I haven't been able to get around to writing more. But after seeing the devil may cry 5 trailer at E3 and seeing Ichigo in the jump force trailer, I have become eager to try to finish this story yet again. So I don't go off in a tangent and ruin this story completely, I plan to finish it in 15 chapters. Thank you for taking the time to read my story, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

After a full on destructive impact, Ulquiorra disappeared within the aftermath of Ichigo's Granray Tensho.

And yet despite Ichigo's ultimate technique, he refused to lay down his weapon.

Still within its Bankai state, Ichigo kept his eyes focused on the ginormous cloud of smoke.

"I should have known that wouldn't be enough to kill you." Ichigo said with his Zanpakto pointed directly at the Arranchar.

Ulquiorra shot out through the vision impairing smoke like a rocket, his wings fully outstretched.

"Lanza del relampago." Ulquiorra muttered in his regular quiet tone.

However, instead of throwing his lance of thunder and lightning, Ulquiorra came directly at the substitute soul reaper, using his lance as a sword instead.

Ichigo met Ulquiorra's spiritual weapon with his own blocking the creatures' vicious strike.

Ichigo could now rest at ease, knowing full well that Ulquiorra was no longer interested in attacking Orihime. The battle had once again, become a battle between Arranchar and soul reaper.

"You may have gotten a bit stronger Ichigo Kurosaki, but you're not the only one who has improved!" Ulquiorra argued as he summoned more power upon Ichigo, the pressure on his sword pushing Ichigo's own blade towards his face.

"I already told you Ulquiorra, this time, you have no chance!" Ichigo yelled dealing a mighty slash to the unaware Arranchar.

Liquids of emerald and jade seeped from the rank 4 espada originating from the laceration to his chest.

The slice from Ichigo's mighty blade forced Ulquiorra backwards once again.

"I see, so it's not just offensive power you have gained. You seem to be able to defend yourself this time." Ulquiorra stated as he began to heal his chest wound.

With his flash step's improved speed, Ichigo closed in on the caught off guard Arranchar before he even registered his opponent had immediately closed the gap between them.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo roared firing off his signature move at point blank range.

Ulquiorra felt the force behind Ichigo's attack this time. Despite Ichigo's repetitive and futile use of this attack in their previous bout, Ulquiorra was finally showing signs of pain and irritation from his piercer of heaven's power.

However, Ichigo was far from done. Just after Ulquiorra faced a direct impact from Ichigo's mighty attack, the substitute soul reaper embraced his Tensa Zangetsu with the radiant glow of his Getsuga, attacking his deadly opponent with the ferocity of the piercer from his very soul.

"Not this time Ulquiorra! Ha!" Ichigo yelled pushing his opponent back with his superior strength.

"I guess it's time to put you down after all. Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ulquiorra said with his permanently emotionless face.

"That's my line Ulquiorra!" Ichigo replied back as they both engaged in mortal combat.

The sparks continued to scatter, floating amongst the two swordsmen as they continuously clashed against each other.

Orihime could only wait patiently to help Ichigo. The Substitute soul reaper and Arranchar, were travelling at such a tremendous speed, that Orihime could no longer follow their movements.

The only evidence to prove they were still within this very room, being the sword of their weapons clashing against each other.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Gran ray cero!"

Both the Gran ray cero and the Getsuga Tensho, exploded upon direct impact. But Ichigo was quick on Ulquiorra's tail, literally.

Using the blast as a diversion, Ichigo grasped hold of Ulquiorra's tail, which seemed to be Ulquiorra's greatest attack against him in there last bout.

Pushing all of his power into his right flexed arm, Ichigo threw Ulquiorra into the ground with full strength.

The startled Arranchar, quickly pulled himself together and launched himself back towards Ichigo.

However, Ichigo began to drop down, as fast as Ulquiorra began to rise.

"Let's see if this works against you shall we?!" Ichigo said brandishing his blade. Slashing down upon his opponent in a horizontal fashion.

Ulquiorra tried to create yet another spiritual spear to guard against Ichigo.

However, his timing was just slightly off and with the rushed creation on Ulquiorra's part, Ichigo managed to cleave through both his spiritual spear and his intended target.

Ulquiorra grimaced at the sudden pain originating from his head.

Just as Ulquiorra had done in his previous bout with Ichigo, the substitute soul reaper managed to sever one of the Arranchars pointed horns from his head.

"Now let's try this again! Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo roared dealing a devastating blow to the stunned Arranchar.

Ulquiorra once again descended towards the ground. Only this time, Ulquiorra plummeted straight into the ground.

Ichigo ceased his flight stepping and touched the ground once again, his blade pointed towards the cloud of smoke caused by the shattering ground.

Ichigo grinned after seeing the sorry state of his opponent.

Ulquiorra just as Ichigo did in his berserk hollow state, had been reverted back to his unreleased state as a result of Ichigo severing his horn and attacking him completely unguarded with his Getsuga.

Ulquiorra struggled up onto his feet, a dismembered limb on his spewing out an acidic like blood flow from its open socket.

"What's the matter? I thought high speed regeneration was your specialty?" Ichigo mocked as he witnessed Ulquiorra struggle to reform his formidable body.

"Our battle is not over yet…. I still have a blade to cut you down." Ulquiorra said releasing his sword from its green scabbard with his only working arm.

"That's right Ulquiorra. But I will end it this time!" Ichigo said vanishing from the startled espada's eyes.

Though wounded and bleeding profusely, Ichigo's opponent managed to block against Ichigo's attack.

"It seems you're reaction time Ulquiorra. Is a little slow!" Ichigo yelled throwing his left leg into Ulquiorra's ribs.

His only available arm gripping his sword, meant no defence was possible against Ichigo's strike from the side.

Ulquiorra began to fall to his opposite side, but Ichigo was on him once again like a shark on its prey.

Ichigo threw a power punch right into Ulquiorra's gut, and followed his punch with a strike to Ulquiorra's head with the back of his hilt.

The Espada began dazed and very dizzy, and yet, he still managed to fight back.

Once again, the sound of steel meeting with steel echoed throughout the huge walls of this cathedral like room.

"One last strike, one strike is all I'll need to cut that arrogant throat of yours. It doesn't matter how powerful you are Ichigo Kurosaki. A body without any head, is completely worthless."

"If that's the case, then I'll meet your last strike with my own attack!" Ichigo countered concentrating on the spiritual pressure within his very soul.

The swordsmen came rushing towards one another! The echoing rhythm of their swords resonated even louder and quicker as opposed to the last time.

Ulquiorra and Ichigo now stood in place, their backs to one another.

After a few seconds past the silent fighters, Ulquiorra fell head first onto the ground.

Ichigo on the other hand, stood strong and clearly marked his victory in this battle.

Even though Ulquiorra was and has been Ichigo's enemy in the past, the substitute still found himself running over to the critically injured espada.

The normally composed and powerful espada, looked a sorry state.

Huge lacerations were originating from his tough skin, whilst his blade lay shattered into pieces on the ground next to him.

"Orihime, please heal his wounds." Ichigo said making Orihime puzzled.

"You plan to take pity on your enemy?" Ulquiorra questioned as his arm which previously was removed by Ichigo, began to reform before his very eyes.

"That's not it at all. Orihime was very said after you died and turned to dust the last time we fought. But I won't let that happen again." Ichigo said making Ulquiorra even more confused.

"Why? Why would you go so far and do such a reckless deed to someone who tried to kill you.

"Because I love her. That's why." Ichigo plainly stated with a serious expression.

"I see, the human heart is certainly a difficult thing to understand." Ulquiorra said as he stood once again, thanks to Orihime's healing power.

Orihime rushed to Ichigo's side and began to him his minor burns and bruises.

Ichigo extended his hand out to the exhausted Arranchar. Without his weapon in hand and the will to fight, Ulquiorra was no longer a threat to Ichigo.

All of a sudden, just as Ichigo was aiming to help him up, Ulquiorra's body dispersed into very small particles his very being erased before Ichigo and Orihime's eyes.

"Ulquiorra! Damn you, what did you do to him?!" Ichigo yelled seeing Orihime weep for the sudden death of Ulquiorra cipher once again.

"He was no longer of any use to me. So I erased him from this world." A hidden voice said with overpowering confidence and arrogance.

"Just who? What the hell are you?!" Ichigo questioned seeing a giant immobile statue with glowing eyes sudden appear before them.

"Watch your tongue mortal. You dare speak so insolently to a god?!" The statue bellowed firing a laser beam from his forehead towards Ichigo.

Thanks to his agile flash step ability, Ichigo managed to dodge the blast Orihime in tow.

"You mortals are all the same, scurrying around like insects, delaying the inevitable!" The statue roared once again.

"Just who the hell are you anyway?! Move aside!" Ichigo yelled protecting Orihime with his sword out and prepped.

"Very well, I shall grant you that much, as a tribute for your death. I am the ruler of the demon world! The unsurpassed prince of darkness! The all mighty, Mundus!" Mundus shouted making the room shake and the tiles fall from the ceiling.

"You expect me to call a creepy talking statue like you a god?!" Ichigo roared infusing Getsuga within his blade.

"Foolish mortal! It is time for you to die…. NOW!" Mundus roared firing another laser beam.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled slashing right through Mundus' laser beam and struck his stony figure directly.

Cracks began to appear upon Mundus' shell.

"It's no good being a demon god, when you can't even move a muscle!" Ichigo yelled as Mundus' statue skin began to break and fall apart.

Suddenly, Ichigo was swept away by a powerful gust strike.

It wasn't how Ichigo believed at all, Mundus arose from his immobile state and unveiled his mighty and powerful stone built wings.

"Behold and fear me! This is my true form!" Mundus roared demonstrating the power he possessed.

The pillars around him were now decimated and joined the debris on the ground.

"I've had enough of this!" Ichigo yelled suddenly disappearing from sight and attacking Mundus' head directly.

To Ichigo's shock and dismay, he now floated stable within the air, Mundus' colossal fist had a tight hold around Ichigo's Zanpakto and his Ichigo's hand which clung onto it.

With a vicious strike, Ichigo was slammed into the ground, with a terrifying force.

Ichigo's Zanpakto remained within Mundus' hand.

"Such a feeble toy, its imperfections are so obvious and apparent." Mundus said when to Ichigo's surprise and gut wrenching pain, the demon god snapped Tensa Zangetsu's blade from its chained up hilt.

Tensa Zangetsu fell to Ichigo's side.

The clanging sound drowned out by Ichigo's outcries of pains and suffering. His very soul being affected by the destruction of his Zanpakto.

"Ichigo!" Orihime cried as she rushed to her soul reappears aid.

"Such a waste of life. You however, you have potential." Mundus said as his hand began to sweep towards Orihime.

"Orihime look out!" Kyrie shouted as she successfully managed to knock the healer to the ground.

"Ha!" Nero yelled slamming his red queen into Mundus' fist.

"Get lost!" Nero yelled, launching himself into the air and with the use of his devil bringer, smashed a giant fist directly into Mundus' face.

"Nero!" Kyrie screamed noticing his current obstacle.

"Kyrie! Keep them both safe! And leave the rest to me! This guy is definitely more my expertise." Nero yelled suddenly activating his full body devil trigger once again.

 **So that's chapter 10 done! Ichigo's Zanpakto is broken: O?! But Nero managed to jump in just in time to commence a battle with the demon god himself! Will Nero be able to stop Mundus alone? Or will Ichigo manage to repair his weapon and support Nero in his fight against the prince of darkness? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 11: This is not my true form! A desperate race against time!**


End file.
